


Before I go to sleep

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Rough Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: 每天醒来，欧比旺都身处一个陌生的房间，身旁躺着一个不认识的年轻男人。欧比旺的记忆只能保持一天，第二天醒来，就再也不记得昨天发生过的事。关于他世界里的一切，全部只能由安纳金——他的丈夫告知。直到今天醒来，他翻开日记，只见第一页写着：「别相信安纳金。」
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. 欧比旺的第一次醒来

**Author's Note:**

> 同名作品au  
> 【极其ooc】  
> 【总结一下就是疯狗/婊子】  
> 【伪悬疑真狗血】  
> 后续会有粗口，非自愿性行为等警告  
> 

当欧比旺醒过来的时候，他感觉到有点不对劲，周围的环境对他而言很陌生。他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己是怎么到了这个地方的。

但欧比旺知道他一定是在这里过的夜，因为他发现自己正赤裸着身体。 ** **一丝不挂。**** 这对他来说明显不是个好兆头。接着他试着活动了一下腿，发现自己全身都有些酸痛。他不太确定现在是几点了，他是被闹钟的“滴滴”声吵醒的，而一睁开眼欧比旺就发现自己躺在这儿，在一间完全陌生的屋子里。 

等到眼睛逐渐适应了睁开后的亮度，欧比旺开始四下张望，他发现卧室里拉着厚厚的窗帘，隔光效果很好，所以他才看不出现在的时间。房间里暗沉沉的。衣柜上挂着一件晨袍——是棉质的，看起来质感很舒服，不过看款式倒适合一个比他老得多的人。几件衬衫和羊毛外套叠得整整齐齐地搭在一把椅子上，随即欧比旺才意识到将他吵醒的“滴滴滴”声并没有停下，他终于在床头的矮柜上看到了声音的来源——闹钟持续地响着，欧比旺伸出手臂摸索着找到了一个最像开关的按钮，按了下去。他成功了。 

正在这时，欧比旺意识到屋子里还有别人，他听见身后传来一阵断断续续的呼吸声。欧比旺缓缓扭过头，只看见一大片裸露的小麦色皮肤，上面零零散散落着几捋深金色的蜷曲头发。那是个年轻男人，从他结实的后背可以看出来。男人富有肌肉线条的手臂露在被子外，无名指上戴着一枚银色戒指。欧比旺心里暗暗呻吟了一声。这么说，眼前这个男人虽然很年轻，但是已经结婚了——这意味着他不仅和一个已婚男人乱搞，还在在对方和伴侣同睡的床上过了夜，而更过分的是，他压根不记得这一切是怎么发生的！欧比旺往后一仰，努力让自己集中精神，反思自己究竟是怎么落到如此境地的。

欧比旺躺在床上忍受着这种煎熬，他想到男人的伴侣随时可能回来，这让他更加不安了。不过，床上的那个年轻男人看上去似乎并不担心，他翻了个身，还轻轻打起了呼噜。 

欧比旺尽量一动不动地躺着，不让自己吵醒对方，那只会让事情变得更尴尬，毕竟忘掉自己一夜情对象不是什么礼貌的事情。但此时此刻，无论他怎么努力去想，他都没有一点印象。欧比旺觉得自己肯定是参加了什么派对，或者是难得放纵一回去了酒吧或是夜店。不管怎样，他肯定是喝得烂醉如泥，醉得不省人事，才会跟一个手戴婚戒、看起来比自己年轻了不少的男人回了家。 

欧比旺尽可能轻手轻脚地掀起被子，当务之急，是他要去趟洗手间。他光着脚蹑手蹑脚地走到楼梯平台上，看见洗手间的门正虚掩着，便走进去锁上门。 

他解决了内急，冲了马桶，转身洗手。欧比旺伸出手去拿香皂，却突然意识到事情有些不对劲儿——拿香皂的手看上去不像是他的。那双手看上去皱巴巴的，上面蜿蜒着由于年龄留下的皱纹，而且跟床上那个年轻男人一样，这只手上也戴着一枚银色的结婚素戒。 

欧比旺睁大眼睛瞪了一会儿，动了动自己的手指。那只拿香皂的手也动了动手指，欧比旺倒抽一口冷气，香皂啪的一声掉到了水池里。他抬头盯着镜子。 

镜中回望着他的那张脸绝对不是他自己。头发虽然还是同样的浅金色，但比他常留的要短许多，他甚至看到自己鼻子下面和下巴的区域都蓄起了浓密的胡须，接着欧比旺注意到了镜中人的眼睛，“他”的眼眶四周已经有了细纹，看起来像是那种即将遇到中年危机的老男人。没错，哪怕一切都让他感到万分困惑，欧比旺还是能辨认出来：这是他的眼睛。他记得自己的眼睛颜色，是一种混合了蓝色和绿色的浅色，在灯光下面会反射出微微的色彩，还有眼角下面的那颗泪痣，镜子里的那个人就是他，不过足足老了十岁，或者更多。 

****这不可能。**** 欧比旺边对自己说边从镜子前后退了一步，就在这时，欧比旺发现了洗手间的镜子，墙上贴着一张张照片。他靠近了一些，随便挑了一张照片。 _「欧比旺」_ ，上面这么写道，打了个箭头指着他的照片，照片里的“欧比旺”正坐在一张长凳上，旁边有个年轻男人。名字似乎有点熟悉，可是记忆又很模糊，仿佛他必须努力才能相信这是他的名字。照片中的两个人都在对着镜头微笑，十指紧扣。年轻男人英俊迷人，一双深蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，是那种会勾到不少女孩心的样子。照片下写着一个名字—— _「安纳金」_ ，旁边还有几个字： ** _ **「你的丈夫」**_** 。 

欧比旺眉头皱了起来，他把照片从墙上撕了下来。不，他想，我完全不记得这些……欧比旺飞快地扫视着其他的照片。张张都是他们两个。其中有一张里“欧比旺”身穿一件难看的圣诞毛衣正在打开一件礼物，旁边的年轻男人大笑着，仿佛在嘲笑他脸上毫不遮掩的对毛衣的嫌弃，另外一张里两人穿着情侣防水夹克站在一道瀑布前，一只小狗在他们脚边嗅来嗅去。旁边还有一张是“欧比旺”坐在年轻男人的身旁小口啜着一杯果汁。而他身上所穿的晨袍正是欧比旺刚刚在隔壁卧室里见过的那一件。 

欧比旺忍不住后退，一直退到后背贴上了冰冷的瓷砖。这时记忆似乎从远处闪过，当他努力想要抓住它时，记忆又轻飘飘地远了，儿当他再努力去想这一切的时候，他的头就会开始隐隐作痛，仿佛有人在警告他不要去触碰一样。 

****操。这一切.....都是怎么回事？** **

*****

欧比旺回到卧室，手里还拿着他从洗手间墙上撕下来的照片，上面是他和今早醒来躺在身边的男人的合影，欧比旺把它紧紧攥在手里，当他推开卧室的门，发现男人已经醒了，他从床上坐起来，半眯着眼睛，一脸昏昏欲睡的样子。 

“你是谁？”欧比旺质问道。 “我在哪儿？”欧比旺尽量用自己能控制住的最冷静的语气询问，他相信自己是个足够冷静的人，但是当你一觉醒来发现自己不仅什么都不记得了，脸上突然多起了皱纹留起了胡须，甚至平白无故多了个丈夫，不是所有人都能保持住冷静的。 

“我是你的丈夫，安纳金。”他说。他略长的深金色头发乱糟糟的，却丝毫不影响他的帅气。“我们已经结婚很多年了。” 

“你这是什么意思？”欧比旺眉头皱的更深，他努力理解着男人的话，“结婚很多年？我根本不认识你。” 

男人没说话，他从床上站了起来。“给你。”他说着把那件晨袍递过来，欧比旺穿衣服的时候注意到男人一直在旁边耐心地等。他穿着一条宽松的睡裤，赤裸着上身，欧比旺可以看到男人结实的臂膀和肌肉线条，男人看向他的眼神平静但又带点儿其他的情绪，或许可以说是情欲？欧比旺心想，他不由得为自己的发现感到一点儿惊讶，因为他知道自己现在的样子完全是一个中年男人的标准模板，留着无趣的胡子，身上也没什么肌肉，照理说完全令人提不起兴趣，但对方看他的眼神让他觉得自己可能昨晚刚和对方做了人生中第一场爱一样。 

等欧比旺穿好衣服，男人自顾自地说：“我们在一起10年了，”他说，“10年前，你——”

欧比旺打断了他。“什么？”他感觉脸上失去了血色，不知道在房间的什么地方时钟发出了滴答一声，在欧比旺听来却如同雷鸣。“可是........”男人朝他走过来一步，欧比旺嗫嚅着，“怎么.......” 

“欧比，你现在40岁了。”他说。欧比旺看着他，却注意到男人的左眼那里有一条疤痕，从眉尾贯穿到下眼睑，这个陌生人正向他露出微笑。欧比旺不愿意相信他，但他不得不听他继续接着说下去。“你出了场意外。”他说，“一次严重的事故，头部受了伤。你记不起事情来。” 

“记不起什么事？”欧比旺说。他想问的是，他总不能把一切都忘忘得一干二净吧？“什么事？”

男人又向欧比旺走了几步，小心翼翼地接近他，仿佛欧比旺是一只被吓坏了的动物。“一切。”他说，“有时候忘掉的时间段从你没到30岁开始，有时候甚至还早些。你只能维持一天的记忆，第二天醒来，前一天的记忆就消失了。” 

欧比旺的脑子里思绪纷乱，一个个日期和年龄数飞快地闪过。他不想再问了，但他清楚他必须问。“什么时候……我出意外是什么时候？” 

男人看着他，脸上的表情既有怜悯也有痛苦。

“在你30岁的时候……” 

欧比旺闭上了眼睛。尽管想拼命抗拒这个消息，可是他知道——在内心深处——那是真的。欧比旺说不出话来，这时那个叫“安纳金”的男人走到门口，来到他身边。“没事的，”男人轻声说，“只要相信我就好。”欧比旺感觉男人双手温柔地搂住他的腰，然后他被拉进了对方的怀里。男人抱着他，嘴唇贴着他的侧颈，安纳金没有吻他，只是将自己的柔软的嘴唇温柔地放在那，欧比旺意识到这个动作有点莫名地熟悉，这让他感觉好些了。 

****“我爱你，欧比旺。”**** 他说。

尽管欧比旺知道他该说我也爱你，但他却没有说。欧比旺一句话也没有说。他怎么能爱他呢？他是一个陌生人。一切都太突然了。欧比旺需要知道的事情太多了：这一切是怎么发生的？这么多年来他都做了些什么？但他不知道该怎么开口。 

“对不起，但我什么都不记得了。”欧比旺说。

****“我知道。”**** 他回答说 ** **，“我知道。不过别担心，欧比，我会永远照顾你。你会没事的。相信我。”****

***** 

当欧比旺坐在一楼客厅沙发上喝着安纳金递给他的黑咖啡时，对方拿给他了一本剪切簿，在他们来到客厅之前，男人带他在房子里四处走了走。欧比旺穿上了男人给他的一件白色的旧衬衫，是那种宽松版式的，还披上了一件褐色的长袍。安纳金先是带他看了洗手间旁的书房。 里面有张玻璃书桌，桌上放着笔记本电脑，旁边有个文件柜，上方是一张日程表。“我时不时地在那儿工作，我是个编辑，工作时间还算自由。”安纳金说着关上门，他们穿过楼梯平台，安纳金打开了另外一扇门。欧比旺站在门外，看到屋里摆着一张床、一张茶几、几个衣柜。它跟欧比旺醒来时看见的房间几乎一模一样。“有时候你会在这儿休息。”男人说，“你喜欢冥想。不过通常你不喜欢孤身一个人醒来，如果想不出自己在哪儿的话，你会吓坏的。”欧比旺点点头。欧比旺感觉他像一个来租房子的客户在四下查看着一个新公寓，顺便打量着未来的室友。然后此刻他决定翻开眼前这本“室友”给他的剪贴簿 ，好来看看他能从此获得什么。 

欧比旺随意翻开一页。面前是一张他和安纳金的照片，他看起来还算年轻，是他记忆里的样子，而安纳金则年轻地过分了，他看起来甚至像个未成年人。这时安纳金从厨房里出来了，他手里端着一盘吐司和煎蛋，走到欧比旺的身边坐了下来。

安纳金已经刮过脸，穿上了长裤、衬衣和领带，比刚才的样子成熟了不少，现在他看上去确实像个报社或者什么出版社的编辑了，过可能还差个眼镜，欧比旺想，接着他把这个想法从脑子里赶了出去。

“我每天都这样吗？”欧比旺问。安纳金搁了一片面包到碟子里，涂上黄油。

“差不多。”他说，“你要一点儿吗？”欧比旺摇了摇头，安纳金咬了一口面包。“醒着的时候你似乎能记住信息。”他说，“不过当你一睡着，大多数记忆就不见了。你的咖啡还可以吗？”

欧比旺告诉他咖啡还行，安纳金把书从他的手中拿走。“这也算是个剪贴簿了。”他一边说一边打开它，指着第一页。“这是你的学位证书。”他说，“这张是你毕业的那天。”欧比旺看着他手指的地方：更加年轻的他正在微笑，在阳光中眯起眼睛，那时的欧比旺还留着偏长一些的头发，整齐地梳到了耳后。他的身上套着一件黑色长袍，头上戴着一顶带金流苏的毡帽；紧挨欧比旺的身后站着一个穿西装打领带的男人，他从镜头前扭开了脸。

“这是你吗？”欧比旺问。

他笑了：“不是。我跟你不是同时毕业的，我小了你十几岁。事实上，在你拍这张照片的时候我还不认识你。”

这确实让欧比旺震惊了，他知道安纳金看起来十分年轻，但他以为只是因为对方的脸型.....或者自己胡须的缘故，让两个人的年龄差距看起来大了一些，欧比旺想不出来自己居然会和一个比自己小了十几岁的男人结婚，欧比旺抬起头看着他：“我们什么时候结的婚？”

安纳金转身面对着欧比旺，把他的手握在他的两只手里，充满爱意地轻轻抚摸着欧比旺手背上因年龄逐渐增长而凸起的青筋。“是在你博士毕业后的第一年。那时我们已经交往了一段时间，不过你......是我们，我们都想要等到你学业结束的时候再结婚。”

“你学的是文学。”他说，“毕业之后你留校任教.......实际上，我是你的学生，不过不像你，我拿了一个学士学位就毕业了，之后去了一家杂志社实习。有几年确实挺艰苦的，不过后来我升了职，所以我们搬到了这里。” 欧比旺四下打量着客厅。客厅时髦舒适，是平淡无奇的中产阶级风格。但是壁炉上方的墙壁上挂着一面旗子，看起来像是什么橄榄球或者足球队的队旗。他还看到了堆在电视柜旁的游戏机和影碟，顿时让整个客厅充满了大男孩的气息，欧比旺好奇当时他有没有负责布置过这里的房间，毕竟他身上这件棕色的袍子，看着很舒服，像是他会买的，但是这个房子，欧比旺在心里摇了摇头，他就不确定了。

安纳金继续说话：“公司就在家的附近，我现在是某本还算畅销杂志的主编。”他的口气里带了一点儿骄傲的意思，这让他带上了一些年轻人特有的浮躁。不过对他现在的年纪来说，这样的成就确实值得自豪。 

“那我呢？”欧比旺问。尽管他说完后就已经猜得到了答案。安纳金捏了捏他的手。 

“你只好放弃工作，在出了事故以后。你什么也不做。”安纳金感觉到了欧比旺的失望，“但你不需要做什么。我能挣不少钱，我们过得还不错，没有问题。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，用手按着额头。这一切让人感觉难以承受。他觉得自己好像只能消化这么多了，如果安纳金还要继续说的话，到最后他一定会疯掉的。

那么他自己整天都干些什么呢？欧比旺想问，难道他就这么整天无所事事地坐在这个他根本不认识的房子里？他看着安纳金沉默着吃掉了余下的吐司，随后径直站起来开始穿西装外套。 

“我要上班去了。”他说。欧比旺感觉到自己紧张起来。 “别担心。”他说，“你不会有事的。我会给你打电话，我保证。你不会有事的。” 

“可是...”欧比旺开口说。 

“我得走了。”他说，“抱歉。走之前我会指给你看有些可能会用上的东西。” 

在厨房里，安纳金告诉了欧比旺那些柜子里有什么东西，给他看了冰箱里可以当午饭吃的菜，还有一块用螺丝钉在墙上的白板，“上面写着你可能会用到的东西，有时我会在这上面给你留言。”他说。“你还有本日记，在房间的茶几上。重要的电话号码在日记背面，还写着我们的地址，你迷路的话可以用。另外有一部苹果——”

“一部什么？”欧比旺说。

“手机，”他说，“触屏的。你可能不太记得怎么用，但是不难，你可以学着去用它。就放在了床头的柜子上，如果出门的话，记得带上它。” 

欧比旺点了点头。 

“好。”安纳金说。他走向走廊，拿起门边一个皮包。“那我走了。” 

“好的。”欧比旺不知道还要说些什么。安纳金仿佛感觉到了欧比旺的失落，他走到欧比旺身边吻了吻他，亲在脸颊上。欧比旺没有阻止他，但也没有回吻。安纳金向大门走去，正要打开门，却停了下来。 

“噢！”安纳金回头看着欧比旺。“我差点忘了！”他的声音突然变得热情起来，他努力想要作出自然的样子，却表演得有点过于卖力，很明显为了接下来要说的话，他已经暖场一段时间了。 

他说出来的话并没有欧比旺担心的那么糟糕。“今天是我们的纪念日。”他说，“所以我想还是作点安排，没问题吧？” 

欧比旺点点头：“听起来不错。” 

他笑了，看上去松了一口气。“今晚下班后我会带你出去，你会喜欢的，是个惊喜，”他强调着“绝对的惊喜，我保证。”说着，他转身打开大门。

****“我爱你，欧比旺。”他说，“永远不要忘记这一点。”****

安纳金离开关上门，欧比旺转过身，向屋里走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几章基本和原作走向一样，但是为了强行逆转结局后面应该会改，所以想好怎么改了后前面可能会跟着有改动


	2. 欧比旺的私人日志

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆部分采用斜体区分。

安纳金走后欧比旺想办法让自己忙碌起来，他把厨房的餐具洗干净后又擦了一遍桌子，他不敢闲下来，因为那样他会忍不住去试图回忆，那是徒劳的。正如安纳金告诉他的，他没有记忆，一点儿也没有。这间房子对他来说完全是陌生的，他不敢相信自己在这里住了这么多年。就连那些照片，和安纳金一起拍的照片，他也完全没有印象。他想不起一点儿跟安纳金共度的时光，除了今早醒来后发生的事情，他的脑子里完全是一片空白。  
他闭上眼睛努力把精力集中到某样东西上。什么都可以。昨天？去年的圣诞节？任何一个圣诞节？一次约会？他什么也想不起来。  


这时有铃声响了起来。听起来是从桌子上传来的，欧比旺找到了安纳金提到的那个手机——个头很大，像个玻璃板，它正在响铃，屏幕有画面，却没有键盘，欧比旺只好点了一下屏幕上的电话模样的图标，希望没有点错。

“喂？”欧比旺说。答话的不是安纳金的声音。

“嘿。”手机里说，“欧比旺？请问是欧比旺肯诺比吗？”

欧比旺不想回答。他的姓氏听起来跟当初听到自己的名字时一样陌生。而电话那头的声音仍在持续着。

“欧比旺？你在吗？”

“你是？”

“欧比旺？是我，奎刚金医生。”

医生？安纳金没有提到过这个，欧比旺拿起了那个手机，“你到底是谁？”  
对方换了一种口气。松了口气？“我是奎刚医生。”他说，“你的医生。我知道你现在一定很迷茫，但没关系，我在帮你恢复记忆，就像我一直在做的那样。这段时间我们一直都在见面。每周几次，或多或少。今天是我们约好见面的日子。”

欧比旺根本不记得了，但介于他把他的丈夫都给忘了，所以他并没有出声反驳。但是他感觉到不对劲。

“为什么我的丈夫没有告诉我这件事？”

电话里一阵沉默，接着奎刚医生说：“我不确定安纳金是不是知道这件事。”

欧比旺注意到男人知道安纳金的名字，但他还是警惕地问：“他怎么会不知道呢？他知道的话一定会告诉我的。”即便他失忆了，但他敏捷的思维还在。

电话里传来了叹息声，医生希望欧比旺能相信他，他告诉他，他们的治疗已经有了发展，如果欧比旺坚持不相信他，他建议欧比旺可以去看看自己的日记。“就在卧室的衣柜后面下方的抽屉里。”医生告诉他。

然后欧比旺按着他说的找到了那本日记，他翻到最新的那页，上面确实写着， _「11月30日——与奎刚金医生见面」_ ，那是他的字迹，下面还有一行字， _「不要告诉安纳金。」_ 看来医生说的是真的，欧比旺想。  
“好吧。”欧比旺对着电话说，他同意了医生的提议。医生说会来接他，他知道欧比旺住的地方，过一个小时就会到。

“不过安纳金......”欧比旺说。

“没关系。他下班的时候我们早回来了，我保证。相信我。”  
欧比旺抬头看了一眼墙上的表，他刚注意到表盘中间是一个卡通的飞机，飞机的翅膀是指针。「好幼稚」欧比旺心想，这个表是安纳金买的吧？反正不是他，他不会喜欢飞行的感觉的，这太傻了。  
只是去跟他见这一次面，欧比旺想。然后今晚安纳金回家的时候，他会向他坦白。欧比旺不敢相信自己竟然瞒着他这种事情。虽然自己对安纳金完全没有记忆，但他觉得自己现在完全依赖着他。  


“好吧。”欧比旺说，“你过来吧。”

*****

与自称医生的男人见面后，欧比旺回到家中，他坐在客厅的沙发上，手里拿着一本皮革封面的笔记本——那是奎刚医生见面时给他的。  
他回想起刚才发生的事情，对方比他想象中的老了不少，不过保养得不错，看起来精神很好，穿着得体的休闲外套。他并没有去医生的诊所，对方表示他今天只需要和他聊一聊。所以两个人就在家附近的街上走了走，然后去买了一杯咖啡。   
虽然他丧失了大部分记忆，但当两人走在街边的时候，奎刚对他说的那些话，欧比旺则记得清清楚楚。  


_或许是欧比旺眼中的戒备实在过于明显，奎刚先向欧比旺说明了他的身份，他是一名神经心理医生。专攻脑部活动失调的患者_ _。_ _他一直在研究记忆的过程和功能，偶然的，他注意到一些的文献里提到了欧比旺的病例研究，然后医生追查到了他，联系上了他回家住之前做治疗的地方_ _，_ _并愿意为他进行免费治疗。_

**_**大脑失调。研究。追查到你。** _ ** _  
_ _  
_ _这可不是什么好兆头，欧比旺心想。_ _  
_ _“记忆是很复杂的。”奎刚告诉他，“人类有一种短期记忆，可以将事实和信息存储一分钟左右，还有一种长期记忆，其中可以存储大量的信息，并将其保留一段无限长的时间。现在我们知道这两个功能似乎由大脑的不同部位分管，大脑中还有一部分似乎负责记录短期、瞬间的记忆，将它们转化成长期记忆，以便在很久以后回忆。”_ _  
_ _“失忆症主要有两种类型。”他接着说，“最常见的是患者不能记起发生过的事件，事件发生的时间越近越受影响。举个例子，如果患者出了一场车祸，他们可能不记得出了事故，或者不记得出车祸前的几天或几个星期，但却对车祸前半年之前发生的一切却记得清清楚楚。”_

_欧比旺点点头：“另一种情况呢？”_

_“另一种比较罕见。”他说，“有时候短期存储的记忆无法转化成长期储存的记忆，发生这种情况的人只能活在当下，只能回忆起刚刚发生的事情，记忆也只能保持很短一段时间。”_ _  
_ _  
_ _欧比旺大概已经明白他想说什么了。_

_“两种情况我都有？”欧比旺说，“丧失了过去的记忆，加上无法建立新的记忆？”_

_他清了清嗓子：“是的，很不幸。总的来说，你对幼儿以后的时段没有任何连续的记忆，但你处理新记忆的方式我似乎从来没有遇到过。如果我现在离开这个房间过两分钟再回来大多数患近事失忆症的人会完全不记得跟我见过面，但你似乎记得一大段的时间——长达24小时——然后你会忘掉整段记忆。”_ _  
_ _  
_ **_**支离破碎** _ ** _。欧比旺想。_

_“为什么？”欧比旺继续问，“为什么会这样？”_

_“很多原因可能会导致记忆障碍。”他说，“不管是长期的还是短期的。疾病，外伤，药物，都有可能。_ _这_ _取决于大脑受影响的部位。”_

_欧比旺回想着他和安纳金在卧室里的谈话。一次_ _车祸_ _，他是那么说的。_ _一次意外_ _。_

_然后奎刚拿出了一本日志，“所以我让你记日记，这可以帮你重拾前些天的记忆，_ _而记忆也许像一块肌肉，可以通过锻炼来加强_ _。_ _尽管袭击前后，你的记忆仍处于空白阶段，但这样至少能有一些连贯性.......”_

_“袭击？”欧比旺忍不住打断了奎刚医生，“什么袭击？”_

_对方却好像已经对他的惊讶眼神见怪不怪，只是清了清嗓子接着说，“十年前，你在一个离这边不远的废弃停车场被发现，据医疗报告来看，你的头部受到多次重击。”_

_奎刚的话令欧比旺更迷惘了，“可是，我丈夫说那只是场意外.....一场交通事故，他是这么说的。”_

_他看到医生轻轻摇了摇头，“不，不是。”说着他递给欧比旺一份文件，“这是医疗报告，还有一些新闻报道，你可以看一下。”_

_欧比旺翻阅了起来，_ _「_ _撇下等死_ _」「_ _科洛桑受伤男子被发现_ _」_ _等新闻标题出现在他眼前，他还看到了一张照片，照片里的他是十年前的样子，紧闭着双眼正处于昏迷当中，额头和嘴角都流淌着血迹。_

_即使很不愿相信，但他还是将唯一的那个可能说了出来，“有人想杀我？是谁？”_

_医生再次摇了摇头，那双灰蓝色的眼睛静静地看着他，_

_“恐怕只有你自己知道。”_

  
  
所以欧比旺现在正拿着那本日志，本子是棕色的，皮革封面，用一条橡皮圈紧紧地扎了起来。医生告诉他上面记录了他们最近一直在做些什么，有哪些进展。他开始觉得有些紧张。他不知道这本东西里写了些什么，里面的东西会是惊喜还是惊吓？奎刚医生还告诉了他这本日志是他瞒着安纳金偷偷写的，因为安纳金甚至不知道欧比旺在接受着奎刚的治疗。  


_“一开始你的病情严重，需要全天护理，情况好转后安纳金就把你接回家亲自照顾了。”奎刚解释说，“曾经有过那么几个医生，精神病学家，心理学家之类的，联系过你和安纳金，想对你开展治疗。但安纳金一直非常不愿意让你去见这些专业人士。他说得很明白，你以前已经经历过长时间的治疗，在他看来那没有什么帮助，只会让你更难过。”_

  
但当奎刚私下联系到欧比旺并提出希望能对欧比旺进行的时候，欧比旺还是接受了，当然，他并不记得当时发生了什么会让自己如此信任这个医生，但他猜很有可能是出于自己对于恢复记忆的渴望。从此以后，他开始定期和奎刚见面，至于那本日志，欧比旺会把它藏在衣柜深处，而奎刚会每天打电话给他提醒他写日记。  
可是他为什么要对安纳金隐瞒？难道真的日志里记录了什么安纳金不能知道的事情？  
欧比旺相信所有的疑惑只要在他读了手里这本日志就会明白了，所以他打开了日志。

第一页上没有横线。他在正中用黑墨水写上了自己的名字。

「欧比旺肯诺比」  


不过下面多了一些字。一些意想不到的可怕的字。比今天他所见过的任何东西都可怕。在那儿，就在他的名字下面，用蓝色墨水和大写字母这样写着：

****「不要相信安纳金。」****  
  


但他没有别的选择，他翻到了下一页。  
欧比旺开始阅读自己的过去，那些记忆强迫性地涌进了他的脑袋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关于失忆的各类解释就照搬原作啦，又是插叙又是倒叙的，好怕写乱XD


	3. 11月9日 星期五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】  
> 怕写的不清楚，提醒一下，从本章开始进入日志里记录的回忆时间线啦，注意看章节名字上的日期哦

_11.09 Friday._

_我的名字叫欧比旺肯诺比。40岁，是一个失忆症患者。我坐在这里，在这张陌生的床上写自己的故事，身穿一件褐色的棉质睡袍，它显然是楼下的男人帮我买的，他觉得我会喜欢，事实证明，他是对的。那个男人说他是我的丈夫，名字叫做安纳金。_

_我关上了卧室的门开始写日志。我能听见安纳金在客厅里，我猜他应该在看足球赛，我能听到解说员的声音，还有进球时安纳金小小的欢呼声。我不是很感兴趣，按照我之前的习惯，我推测我会更想看晚间新闻。对了，这本日志完全是我私人的，我不想让安纳金知道我在这日记。所以如果他一会儿要上来的话，我得把他藏到衣柜里。_

_所以我需要趁安纳金还沉浸在足球赛转播的时候写日记，我不太清楚他的习惯，他喜欢睡前喝杯酒吗？或者先去洗澡？我什么也不知道，他对我来说就像个陌生人，当然，帅气的陌生人。_

_我没有记忆。他，我，亦或任何人。今晚睡着时我会把今天我经历的一切都忘记，明天醒来时我会跟今天早上一样。以为自己还年轻，在大学有着一份不错的工作，以为还有大把的时间等我挥霍，但是我错了，我已经40岁，结了婚，并且不再年轻。_

_医生的名字叫作奎刚。今天早上他打电话给我，开车接我去了一间诊所。他问我，我告诉他我从来没有见过他；他露出一个温柔的微笑，打开了他桌上那台电脑的盖子。他给我放了一段视频，内容是关于我和他，穿着跟今天式样不同的衣服。_

_坐在相同的椅子上，在同一间办公室里。视频里看起来我在接受一些关于记忆的测试。“你的记忆能力会恢复的，可能还需要一段时间，但我们有信心。”他说。影片中的我礼貌地笑了了，但看上去并不开心。视频在这里结束。_

_奎刚医生告诉我近几个星期以来我们一直在见面，我身上一种叫“情景记忆”的功能严重受损。他解释说这意味着我记不起事件或亲身经历的“生平细节”，这种案例非常罕见，他告诉我某些日子里我甚至对幼儿时期以后的事情都不太记得住。我想到了今天早上，醒来时我完全没有大学毕业以后的记忆。_

_然后他将一本褐色皮质封面的笔记本从桌上滑过来给我，他建议我应该记下我的治疗过程、我的感受、任何想起的印象或者回忆。就记在这个笔记本上面。 说真的，我不觉得这会有效，但很显然我没有其他选择了，要不就记日志，要不就永远保持现在的状态。 所以我接过日志，答应说我会的。奎刚从他面前的文件夹里抽出一张相片问我，“你记得这里吗？” 照片里是一个大门口，看起来属于一所学校。刚开始它似乎全然陌生，但当后来看到柱子上的花纹时，我突然明白过来。我之前几乎每天都要经过这个门口，它的模样看上去有些变化，不那么真实，但绝对没有错。我对奎刚说，“我在这里上学。”_

_他点点头，说我早期的记忆大多数没有受到影响。他让我描述那里的情况。 我告诉他我的记忆：我上学比别人晚了一些，不过我很努力，而且我很遵守纪律，总之，我过得还算愉快。_

_“你还记得你的朋友吗？”他说，“或者同学？”_

_“.....我记得有个人...叫费斯托，很爱笑，正相反，还有个叫普罗孔的，学哲学的，总是摆着一副严肃的脸，看起来很正经。”_

_“还有呢？”_

_我不知道他还想知道什么。“我不知道……”我说。_

_他问我能不能记起某些微小的细节，比如某句对话，或者某个事件。_

_于是我想起来了。“有一篇关于某本文学作品的报告，”我说，“我写了一句话「真相使人醒悟，却未必使人快乐。」¹我自己很满意。”_

_“好。”他说着点点头，“好极了！”他在他面前的文件上记录着。“这些呢？”他又问。_

_他手上拿着几张照片。一张是一个男人，过了一会儿我认出他是我的同学。有一张是我。我告诉他我可以认出哪些，认完后他把照片拿开。“很好，比起平时你能想起的记忆要多得多了。”他停顿了片刻，“下次我会让你看更多照片。”_

_我答应了，然后他开车送我回家。他已经解释过安纳金不知道我们在见面，但现在他告诉我他不建议把开始记日志的事告诉安纳金。“你可能会觉得不舒服。”他说，“因此记录时会想避开某些东西。而我认为让你感觉可以畅所欲言是非常重要的。再说安纳金如果发现你又决定尝试进行治疗的话，可能会不开心。”他顿了一下：“你可能得把它藏起来。”_

_“但我怎么记得要写日志呢？”我问，我突然想到一个主意：“你可以提醒我吗？”_

_他告诉我他会的。“但你必须告诉我你会把它藏在哪里。”他说。我们在一所房子前停了车。马达熄火后过了一会儿我才意识到这是我自己的家。_

_“衣柜。”我说，“我会把它放在衣柜深处。”_

_“好主意。”他说，“不过今晚你必须记日志，在睡觉之前。不然明天它又只会是一个空白的笔记本，你不会知道它是做什么用的。”_

_我说我会的，我明白。我下了车。_

_“保重，欧比旺。”他说。_

_现在我坐在床上，等着那个和我住在一起的人。我又忍不住开始思考我是怎么从那时变成现在这种境况的？发生了什么事？我有什么样的过去？ 不过一如既往的，我什么也想不起来。_

_我听见了安纳金上楼梯的声音。我会把把日志用报纸包起来，然后把它藏进衣柜，就是我告诉奎刚医生的地方。明天，如果他打电话来，我会在日志上记更多东西。_

¹真相使人醒悟，但未必使人快乐： “Truth enlightens the mind,but won't always bring happiness to your heart.”出自绝地箴言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铺垫了好长的设定，下一篇终于可以推进了555好累


	4. 11月10日 星期六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

11.10 Saturday.

今天欧比旺记日志的时间是下午。安纳金在楼下读什么东西，对方以为他在休息，不过欧比旺没有，他必须在忘记之前，把他想起的事情写下来。  
今天早上他醒来时不知道自己是谁。睁开眼睛时他以为会看到一张堆满了杂物的书桌，有点旧了的风扇，和一盏黄灯。他听见了室友在热吐司的声音。他以为自己会躺在一张单人床上，床上除了他自己什么没有。  
但他错了。他在一个完全陌生的的房间里，欧比旺意识到屋里的东西他一件也不认识。卧室是完全陌生的。出错了，他想。非常非常可怕的错误。  
下楼前欧比旺已经看见了贴在镜子上的照片，读过了上面的标记。他知道他不是一个大学生，甚至已经不是青年，那个一边热吐司一边向电视里的足球赛大吹口哨的男人不是他的室友，也不是男朋友，他叫做安纳金，是他的丈夫。  
在厨房外欧比旺犹豫了。他很害怕。他马上要见到他，仿佛是第一次见面。他会是什么样子？跟照片里的样子一样吗？他会老些，胖些，还是高一些？他的声音听起来怎么样？他会有什么举动？

欧比旺推开了门。安纳金背对着他，正用铲子翻着平底锅里“咝咝”作响的培根。他没有听见他进来。

“安纳金？”欧比旺说。他一下子转过身来。

“欧比旺？你没事吧？”

欧比旺不知道怎么回答，于是说：“没事。我想没事。”

然后他笑了，一副松了口气的模样，欧比旺也一样。他看上去比楼上的照片要成熟一些，毕竟照片里的他看上去像个大学生。但是一致的是他的魅力。他眼睛闪烁着调皮的光芒。

“你看过照片了？”他说。欧比旺点点头。“别担心。我会解释一切的。先坐到餐厅那里吧，早餐马上就好。”  
安纳金端着两个碟子跟着欧比旺进来了餐厅。他煎了的面包和鸡蛋，培根摆在一边。他一边吃，一边向欧比旺解释他是如何生活的。  
今天是周六，他说。他在工作日上班；是一名编辑。他解释了床头的那个手机和钉在厨房墙上的一个白板，又给欧比旺看了那个剪贴簿。欧比旺不太确定自己能否相信他，但他没别的办法。

他们吃完下午茶后安纳金提议去散散步，欧比旺答应了，安纳金看来很高兴。他告诉欧比旺可以先去楼上准备一下，他要先去发封邮件就来。  
欧比旺上了楼。一旦他独处，他的头脑便开始天旋地转，装得满满当当却又空空荡荡。他感觉什么也抓不住，似乎没有一件东西是真实的。  
欧比旺坐在昨晚睡过的那张床边上。这时床边传来了一阵嗡嗡声。  


是手机的声音。  
欧比旺从床头柜上拿起了手机，上面的来电显示页面正亮着。欧比旺突然隐隐约约地，他不确定，但是他好像清楚地知道他会收到这个来电，于是他接了电话。  
是个男人的声音，听起来年龄不小。  
“喂？”他说，“欧比旺？欧比旺？你在吗？”  
欧比旺告诉男人他在。

“我是你的医生。你没事吧？安纳金在旁边吗？”

“不。”欧比旺说，“他不在——你有什么事？”

男人告诉欧比旺他的名字，奎刚，还说他们已经在一起进行了几个星期的治疗。“针对你的记忆。”他解释说。“我希望你相信我。我想让你看看卧室里的衣柜，往里面看一眼，应该有一个笔记本。”

欧比旺望了一眼房间角落里的衣柜。

“你怎么知道这些的？”

“你告诉我的。”他说，“昨天我们见面了，我们说好你应该记日志，你告诉我会把日志藏在那里。你能不能去看一眼？”  
欧比旺说他会的。

“现在就去。一个字也不要和安纳金提。”电话那头补充道。  
欧比旺没有挂电话，他拿着手机走到了衣柜旁。并且在深处找到了被一张报纸包裹着的本子。

“找到了吗？”奎刚医生说。

“是的，我拿到了。”

“好。你在上面写过东西了吗？”

欧比旺翻开那本笔记本，发现他已经记过日志。「我的名字叫欧比旺·肯诺比。」日志开头说。「40岁，是一个失忆症患者。」欧比旺感觉自己像是在窥视别人的隐私，因为他完全不记得自己写下过这些文字。

“我记过了。”欧比旺说。

“ 那很好。”奎刚医生说明天他会打电话给欧比旺，然后他们结束了通话。

欧比旺开始读起了那本日志。

刚开始他感到很失望。日志里写的那些东西他一样也记不起来，想不起奎刚医生，想不起来他去过的诊所，也想不起来他们做过的测验。尽管刚刚听过奎刚的声音，欧比旺却想象不出他的样子。日志读起来就像一本小说，但却那么真实。

为什么安纳金不想让他继续接受治疗？欧比旺想，从他今天起床后安纳金的表现来看，对方明显很关心他。欧比旺思索着，忽然感觉遥远的意识里有什么在破土而出，空白中他的记忆一闪而过，他感觉自己不是坐在一间卧室里，而是到了别的地方。回到了过去，回到了那个空白的时段里，他感觉自己仿佛能够摸到、感觉到、听到一切。欧比旺意识到他陷入了回忆。

_“欧比旺？你在听吗？”_  
_欧比旺点了点头，他觉得自己的嗓子有些干涩，可能是因为那根烟的缘故，_  
_“那你可以做出一些回应吗？对于那些控告，针对你的？”_  
_“我觉得那些是无稽之谈。”欧比旺听到自己的声音干巴巴的，从他的口中说了出来。_  
_谎言。他听到了自己的心里的声音。你在撒谎。_  
_坐在办公桌前身材矮小的老人点了点头，他的桌上摆着一个小小的金属铭牌，上面写着「尤达」，后面刻着一排小字，称谓是「院长」。_  
_“相信你，我一直，”老人注视着欧比旺，似乎想从他的神情里看出什么破绽，“清楚自己在做什么，以及后果是什么，我希望你。”_  
_欧比旺点了点头，他推了推快要从鼻梁上掉下来的镜框，“我明白，尤达院长。”_  
_“那你可以先回去了。”_  
_男人再次点头，他走出办公室，关上了门后，如释重负般地长呼一口气，欧比旺抓了抓自己梳理整齐的金发，感觉脑袋有些痛。_  
  


他抽了一口气。欧比旺睁开了眼睛。幻觉消失了。他正坐在卧室里，他低下头看着手里的日志本。笔已经滑脱了他的手指，落到了地板上。欧比旺的心在胸口狂跳起来。他已经想起了一些事，一些重要的事情。它没有被忘掉。欧比旺从地板上捡起笔开始把它记下来。  
而安纳金发完了邮件后便在楼下问欧比旺准备好了吗。欧比旺告诉他是的，然后他把日志藏回到衣柜里，找了件夹克穿上。他打算记下更多的东西，如果他还记得的话。

*****

安纳金带欧比旺去了街外的公园，经过草坪前的长椅时，安纳金建议他们坐下休息一会儿。  
“你之前很喜欢这里。”安纳金说。  
欧比旺没有说话。他交叠着腿，后背向后靠着，木制的靠背有些硬，让欧比旺觉得不是很舒服。他看着有行人从他们面前走过，三三两两的人群，女人和孩子。身后是一处草坪，有人在上面铺着野餐布聚会，阳光洒在了上面，景色似乎有点陌生，却又莫名的熟悉。

“我觉得我认识这个地方。”欧比旺说。

“是的。”安纳金告诉他，“我们经常来这里，你下班后，我放学之后。”

欧比旺转身面对着他。阳光因为他角度的变化照到了他的脸上，他忍不住眯起了眼睛，有只狗在远处吠叫。欧比旺不知道该说什么。  
“对不起。”欧比旺说，“我什么都不记得了，我甚至不知道我们是怎么认识的。”  
安纳金露出了微笑，沿着长凳蹭过来挨着欧比旺，搂住他的肩膀。安纳金感觉到怀里的人处于恐惧地下意识想挣脱，他安抚着拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，“你想知道些什么？”他温和地问。

“我不知道。”欧比旺说，“比如我们是怎么认识的？”虽然他已经通过日志知道了安纳金是他的学生，但是他还是不知道他们是怎么搞到一起去的，

“那个时候我在念大学。”他说，“你博士刚毕业不久，负责了一年级二年级的基础课，你还记得吗？”

欧比旺摇摇头：“完全不记得。”

“你的专业是文学。”他说，这时一幅图像在欧比旺面前一闪而过，又快又突然。他看见自己在一所图书馆里，并模模糊糊地记起当时正在写一篇关于权利性在十九世纪文学中表达的论文，那一度让他一筹莫展，他喝着手边的黑咖啡，苦恼地拿着笔在废纸上瞎划，那场景停留了一会儿，真实得几乎可以触到，就当欧比旺感觉自己也能体会到那种绞尽脑汁的感觉的时候，安纳金说话了，画面就此消失。

“我在念我的学位。”他说，“新闻传播。我碰巧上过一次你的课。然后我总能在食堂看到你，我每天都会和你问好，但我一直没有办法开口跟你说话。”  


欧比旺有些想笑：“真的吗？”他确实记得年轻时他还算比较有魅力，但是能吸引到一个小他十几岁的学生？他难以想象。  


安纳金用那种带着爱慕的眼神冲他微笑，“相信我，你当时在学生里也很受欢迎，可能因为你的幽默感？毕竟比起温杜教授那样的，你真的好太多了。”  
欧比旺并不记得温杜是谁，不过听起来是个难缠的人，安纳金接着说，“你总是会和几个同事一起去食堂吃午饭，喝上几口咖啡。有一天你自己一个人在食堂吃饭，而我没找到座位，你就邀请了我让我和你坐到一起，然后为了表达我的谢意，我给你买了一份甜甜圈。”  
“甜甜圈？”欧比旺忍不住睁大眼睛，安纳金的笑意已经到了眼睛里，“你很喜欢吃甜食。”  
欧比旺试图想象那个场景，回忆着年轻的大学生为他的老师买上一份甜甜圈。可是他想不起来。欧比旺无可奈何地感到了悲伤。  


“那后来呢？”欧比旺说。  
“后来我们约会了，很平常的，你知道的，我毕业了，然后我们就结婚了。”

“怎么结的？谁向谁求的婚？”

“噢。”他说，“我向你求的婚。”

“你是怎么做的？告诉我经过吧。”

“我们总是在一起。”他说。他掉开目光望着远方：“起初你在学校附近租了一间公寓住，后来我们决定得有个属于自己的地方，所以我们搬了家。我们养了一只狗，是一只活泼的金毛，他叫3PO。但实际上你更喜欢猫，于是在一个情人节，我买了一只蓝白英短，然后把一枚戒指挂在了他脖子上，带他回了家，你抱着他抚摸他的时候发现了戒指，于是你答应了。”

听到这傻乎乎却又浪漫的故事欧比旺忍不住笑了。安纳金突然停止了讲述，他愣愣地看着欧比旺。  
“怎么了？”欧比旺摸了摸自己的脸，“有什么问题。”  
“没什么，”安纳金意识到自己的失神后用手挠了挠头，有一瞬间他看起来就像曾经的那个羞怯的大男孩，“我只是很久没见过你笑了。你以前很爱笑，不过很多时候是那种嘲讽的笑，”安纳金耸耸肩膀，“你的嘴真的很厉害，经常把学生训得抬不起头来。”  
欧比旺惊讶地张了张嘴，“我吗？”  
男人笑着点头，“不过你可训不了我，你说你总是拿我没办法。”  
欧比旺忍不住在心里点了点头，听起来像是他会做的。

“那它们呢？3......3PO？还有那只猫......”欧比旺好不容易才从嘴里说出这个仿佛来自科幻电影里的拗口名字，一定是安纳金给他起的名，欧比旺心想。  
“它们被我送走了，”安纳金随后注意到了欧比旺眼里的失落，“因为那时你被我从医院带回来了，你失忆了，我需要照顾你，所以就把它们送到了我们朋友的家里。”

他的记忆。最终还是绕回来了，总是逃不开。  
“那场事故，究竟发生了什么？”  
听到欧比旺的问题，安纳金开始紧张起来，“你确定你想知道吗？”他说。他试探地问。  
“是的。”欧比旺说。然后他要把这些写进日记里，欧比旺想。  
安纳金深吸了一口气，开始了他的讲述：“那是12月，我想，你从学校下班回家，你的公寓离学校挺近的，地面很滑，没有目击者。我们不知道那时是你没有注意还是那辆车冲上了人行道，但不管怎么样你一定是撞上了汽车引擎盖。你的伤非常严重，身上多处擦伤，浑身是血，还断了一条手臂。”  
然后他停下了，握住了欧比旺的手。  


“医生说可能是因为你的头先撞到了地面，因此你失去了记忆。”  


欧比旺闭上了眼睛。那场车祸他根本记不得，也想象不到那种疼痛。他只是觉得空旷，他试图搜索脑海里的记忆。

**一片空白，一如既往地。**  


天色已晚，阳光带来的温度慢慢褪去，欧比旺感觉到被安纳金地握住的那一只手能感受到源自对方的暖意，于是欧比旺用另一只手握住了他，这一举动明显让安纳金有些惊喜。  
“我们回家吧？那边有个酒吧，我们可以小小的喝一杯。本来按照你现在的状况是不适合这么做的，但我觉得你今天状态很好。”他捏了捏欧比旺的手。  
欧比旺点了点头。这不会有什么害处，虽然他有点想赶紧回家写日志，记下今天发生的事情，“好的。”欧比旺说，“走吧。”  
安纳金笑着搂住欧比旺的肩膀，两个人往回家的方向走，途径了一家酒吧，安纳金领着他进去，欧比旺忍不住打探着周围，他已经快忘了泡在酒吧是什么感觉了，听起来像是很久远的事情。

两人点了酒，坐在了吧台前有一句没一句地聊着天，多数是些他们之前的生活琐事，欧比旺问，安纳金回答他。然后突然有那么一刻，欧比旺停止了发问。他们默默地坐着，欧比旺看着手里的酒杯，他晃了晃，里面的冰块就撞在了玻璃杯壁上，清脆的声音，叮咣作响，砸在了欧比旺心上。欧比旺喝了一口酒，辛辣之后嘴间留存着淡淡的涩味和谷物香气，这时又一幕记忆突然浮现出来。

_欧比旺将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，一个年轻的女人正坐在他身旁，她的头发留的很短，戴着圆形的夸张耳环。她的手里端着酒杯，有些惊讶地看着欧比旺，显然是欧比旺告诉了她什么特别的消息，“所以说，你们在一起好几周了？”_  
_欧比旺把手里的酒杯放到一边，他点了点头，然后盯着女人的眼睛，“我只告诉了你，因为你不是我们学院的。”_  
_“好吧，那我要感谢你的信任，欧比旺。”女人又朝吧台前的调酒师要了一杯酒，“这事可不能让温杜教授知道，他一定会告诉尤达的，那你一定完了，或者你的那位小男朋友。”_  
_欧比旺再次点了点头，他认同女人所说的，对方显然对他的恋爱对象也很感兴趣，“我说真的，欧比旺，你会给他的学期作业打高分吗？因为你们的关系？”_  
_“当然不会！”欧比旺立刻反驳，然后他补充了一句，“他的成绩一直名列前茅，他很优秀，我为他感到骄傲。”_  
_“你现在听起来更像他爸爸，你们在床上的时候你也会问他考试成绩吗？”_  
_“不会，我只是比他大了一些，但还不至于能当他父亲。”欧比旺瞪着她。_  
女人笑得很得意，惹怒平时总是很冷静的欧比旺让她觉得心情不错。女人终于停止了对他的调侃，欧比旺回过神，目光瞥向某处，忽然发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
_他怎么会在这里？这不可能。_  
_欧比旺错愕地望着站在酒吧门口的男人。_  
_就是他，我没有认错。_  
_但他需要确认清楚，但是欧比旺越努力地去盯着看试图看清男人的脸，对方的样貌却就像被隐藏在一片浓雾之中，怎么也看不清楚。_

这时有个人开始说话，在他的耳朵边大声说话。“欧比旺！欧比旺！你没事吧？”欧比旺觉得很迷茫，这个声音听起来有些耳熟。

他睁开了眼睛，惊讶地发现自己仍在酒吧里，但是周围的装潢完全变了一个样子，属于80年代的那种灯光戛然而止。安纳金正叫着他的名字，舞池里的少男少女正在随着dj的节奏摇摆。“你闭上了眼睛。”他说，“怎么回事？出了什么事吗？”

“没什么。”欧比旺说。他的脑子非常混乱，几乎不能呼吸。欧比旺扭过脸避开安纳金，假装在自己手里酒杯里的冰块融化。“我很抱歉。没什么事。我很好。我很好。”

“你在发抖。”他说，“你不舒服吗？想回家吗？”

欧比旺点了点头，他的确想回家，他想记下刚刚看到的东西。  
安纳金拉起了他的手，他说着抱歉，来这里显然是个坏主意，这里的音乐太吵了，他还说着什么其他的，但欧比旺渐渐听不见了，他想起刚才回忆里站在倚靠在门口的那个男人，他觉得那是安纳金，但是为什么记忆里的他看到安纳金的身影时会那么惊讶？仿佛他不该出现在哪里？  
那个画面感觉无比真实，耳边的音乐节奏仿佛还充斥着他的耳朵。欧比旺不确定画面发生在什么时候。应该是留校任教的时候，他猜是。和他说话的女人应该是他的同事，关系比较好的那种，所以他才能和他那样开玩笑。

尽管欧比旺不记得她的名字，但他觉得这个女人对他很重要，处于某种原因，他很信任她。  


回家的路上时欧比旺试着对安纳金提起这幕幻觉，安纳金反常地安静起来——但不是不高兴，而是有点心不在焉。  
过了一会儿他才说， “你有不少熟人。”他说，“你很有人缘。”  
然后他转过头忘了欧比旺一眼，用那种调侃的语气，“科洛桑大学的交际花。”  
欧比旺觉得自己的脸上有些发烫，仿佛是对安纳金这种促狭语气的条件反射一样， 他尽量让自己看起来正常一些，“我有朋友吗？就是类似那种，哥们儿之类？”  
安纳金摇了摇头，“不。”他说，“我不这么认为，我没有什么印象。”  
欧比旺怀疑地看着他，记忆里他对那个女人的感觉完全是不同于其他人的，不知道为什么他不记得这个人的名字了，却想起了温杜，还有尤达。

“你确定吗？”欧比旺说。

“是的。”他说，然后他嘴巴抿成了一条线，像是想起来了什么一样，看起来有些不快。“事实上，”男人皱了皱眉头，“我不太认识你的朋友。你离职后和他们也没什么交集了。”  
欧比旺沉默了，他转头看着路边。刚才闪回的记忆就像一场梦一样，欧比旺希望能抓住，但是它最后还是飘散了，就像日志里写的那样，最后还是剩下一片空白。

*****

他们回家后，安纳金坐到沙发上看起了电视，他今天难得地没看球赛，而是在看电视剧，并且时不时地伴随着里面的剧情傻乐两下。欧比旺却放松不下来。他想着他的日志，他坐在沙发上裹着毯子，和安纳金看了一会儿电视，意识到今晚没剩多少时间了，他说他想先去休息了。  
安纳金笑着歪了歪头。“好的，亲爱的。”他说，“我马上就来。”

欧比旺点点头答应，他突然有些害怕，因为这意味他要和安纳金同床共枕了，即便他知道他那些“空白”里，他们一直都是这么做的。  
他在浴室里洗漱后走进了卧室，发现他的睡衣被叠好放在了枕头上，欧比旺换上睡衣，钻进被子里闭上眼睛侧躺着。过了一会儿欧比旺便听到了楼梯的脚步声。安纳金进了房间。欧比旺没有动，他听到安纳金脱掉了衣服，他坐到床边时床往下一沉，男人动作静止了一会儿，然后欧比旺感觉到年轻男人的手放到了他的腰上，隔着衣服也可以感觉到的温度。  
“欧比旺？”安纳金说，几乎是小声私语，“你还醒着吗？”欧比旺“嗯”了一声。“今天你想起了一个朋友？”他说。欧比旺睁开眼睛，翻身仰面躺着，他可以看到安纳金宽阔的后背。

“是的。”欧比旺说。安纳金转身面对着他。

“你想起了什么？”

欧比旺告诉了他，尽管只含糊说了两句。“在酒吧，”他说，“我和我的同事，我想。”

他站起来转身上床。欧比旺看见安纳金上身赤裸着。他的身材确实很好，欧比旺忍不住感叹。但是对他而言很陌生，他感觉自己完全就像在交友软件上叫了一个帅气的网友来家里，而他甚至还没准备好对方就已经脱光了衣服。几乎不由自主地，欧比旺扭开了头。

“以前你想起过那个派对。”安纳金一边说一边拉开被子，“我想你经常想起它。你的某些记忆似乎定期突然出现。”

欧比旺叹了一口气。安纳金躺到他的身边，拉过被子盖着他们两个人。

“我经常想起事情吗？”欧比旺问。

“是的，有些事情。在大多数日子里。”

“同样的事情？”

安纳金翻了个身，“有时候。”他说，“通常是的。很少有特例的时候。”

欧比旺从他的脸上转开目光望着天花板：“我想起过你吗？”

安纳金向他转过身来。“没有。”他说。他握着欧比旺的手，紧紧地捏着它：“不过没有关系。我爱你。没关系。”

“我对你来说肯定是一个负担。”欧比旺说。

安纳金伸出手摸了摸欧比旺的脸颊，他的手指轻轻挠了几下那里的胡须。有点儿痒，欧比旺缩了缩。 **“不。”他说，“完全不是。我爱你。”** 他探过身来挨着欧比旺，吻了吻欧比旺的嘴唇。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛，有点迷茫。「他是想做爱？」对他来说安纳金是个陌生人，虽然理智上欧比旺知道他们每天晚上同床共枕，可是他的身体认识他还不到一天。

“我不确定.....”欧比旺说。

安纳金压低了声音，开始小声说话。“你会享受的，亲爱的。”他说，轻轻地亲了欧比旺的脸颊、他的嘴唇、他的眼睛。安纳金的手在被子里向下滑，欧比旺感到身上涌起了一阵不安。

“安纳金。”欧比旺说，“我很抱歉。”欧比旺抓住安纳金的手不让它下滑，“我累了。”欧比旺说，“今晚不行，好吗？”

安纳金一句话也没有说，抽回了手仰天躺下。他身上一阵阵流露出失望。欧比旺开始有点儿觉得自己应该道歉，毕竟自己对他来说像个累赘，而安纳金才二十多岁，却因为他的存在无法解决生理需求，确实有些对他不公平。欧比旺意识到或许自己失忆前就有这个毛病——总是在自己身上找原因，而且看不得这个大男孩失落，或许问题出在安纳金的脸上，他懊恼地想着，随即坐起了身。  
安纳金感觉到了欧比旺的动静，也从床上坐了起来，转过头看向他，“欧比？怎么了？”  
欧比旺舔了舔嘴唇，像是下定了什么决心，他向安纳金贴近了一些，“但是我想，或许我可以用嘴帮你？”他没有在意安纳金眼中的错愕，自顾自地爬到了床尾，把想要起身的安纳金按了回去，“你不用动。”  
然后他将安纳金结实的两腿分开，就将头埋了进去。  
「就像是和陌生人约了个炮」欧比旺对自己进行着心理暗示，他适应着男人独有的那种味道，然后用鼻尖隔着内裤轻轻磨蹭了两下男人饱满的下体，他能感觉到那里开始涨大，他用嘴唇亲吻了一下。然后用牙齿咬住了内裤边，慢慢地将内裤扯了下来，然后几乎是迫不及待地，他感觉到那根性器朝他的方向又挺立起来了一些，欧比旺张开嘴含住头部，完全是下意识地，他好像很清楚接下来该怎么做，想到自己可能之前帮别人口过无数次了，欧比旺忍不住脸上微微发烫。但他没有停下，他继续用嘴包含着安纳金的前端，用手轻轻揉着双球，接着他努力地张开口，含入更多。  
男人不禁发出一阵低沉的呻吟，就是这样，欧比旺想，他继续张大嘴去含住男人的阴茎，尺寸很大，所以有点儿费力，欧比旺努力地活动了一下舌头，用灵活的舌尖绕着性器打转，然后用手轻轻抚慰着剩下阴茎吞不进去的部分。他努力地舔弄着，口水因为长时间的开合挂在了嘴角。安纳金低下头就能看到那颗毛茸茸的头埋在自己胯间努力吞食的样子，他伸出手抚摸着男人的金色头发，忍不住挺腰把性器往对方口中送了一些，正专心舔弄的欧比旺一时没有反应过来安纳金的举动，性器突然顶满了整个湿滑温热的口腔，窄小的口腔又软又烫，安纳金发出满足的喟叹，他感觉到自己快要到了，欧比旺也感觉抓在这里头发上的力道变大了些，便又吮吸了几下，然后在安纳金高潮之前吐出了性器，不过还是有少许白浊射到了他的脸上。  


“欧比旺.....”高潮后的安纳金叫着他的名字，欧比旺从安纳金两腿之间抬起了头，他看起来很狼狈，脸上和胡子上都粘上了一些液体，“欧比旺？”看到安纳金脸上的愧疚和那种做错事小孩子才会有的惊慌表情，欧比旺突然觉得脸上那种黏腻的液体不是那么难以接受了，他坐起身，用手将垂下来的头发撩回去。 “我想你现在可以去睡觉了？需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？天行者先生？”  


安纳金听到了那个称呼后瞪大了眼睛，欧比旺知道安纳金以为他终于想起什么来了什么，虽然他很想让安纳金开心一些，但他还是告诉了他事实，“我在邮箱里翻到了你的邮件，上面是这么写的。”  
安纳金肉眼可见地失落了，他总是像个孩子一样把所有情绪表达在了脸上。  
欧比旺只好又把被子给他盖了回去，自己也躺到了安纳金旁边，摸了摸他的肩膀，“我也很想找回我的记忆，但是从现在的情况看来，这没那么简单。”  
年轻男人握住了欧比旺放到他肩膀上的那只手，没有再说话。  


欧比旺一直等到安纳金发出轻轻的鼾声才溜下床去了那个小卧室，在这个空房间里坐下来写这篇东西。  
  
他需要把这些写下来， **欧比旺想记住他，哪怕只有一次。**


	5. 11月12日 星期一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

11.12 Monday

  
现在是下午4点，天开始黑了。欧比旺正坐在床上写他的日志，他要在安纳金回家之前完成它。如果安纳金问了他今天都做了什么，他只会告诉他自己在看电视。欧比旺不喜欢撒谎的感觉，但他还是得这么做，因为这是他的私人日志，他不想让「陌生人」读到它。  
是的，「陌生人」，即便他知道安纳金是他的丈夫，并且根据日志里说的，自己昨晚刚为他口了一次，但是欧比旺什么都想不起来，他看着日志最后那段直白的描述，感到陌生又羞耻。  
今天他按照约定和奎刚医生见面了。奎刚问他日志记得怎么样了。对方像日志里写的那样，是个温柔但是看起来可靠的年长者。欧比旺告诉他周六的时候，在他打过电话后，他写了日志。  
奎刚似乎很高兴：“你觉得有点用吗？”  
欧比旺点点头，他告诉了奎刚他记起的回忆：酒吧里的女人、和院长的谈话。奎刚一边听着欧比旺的讲述一边做着笔记。  
“今天早上醒来的时候你还记得这些东西吗？在没有看日志的情况下？”

  
欧比旺犹豫着。实情是他不记得，或只记得其中一些。今天早上他读了星期六的记录——读到了他和丈夫一起吃的早餐，还有那个酒吧。它感觉和小说一样不真实，跟他毫无关系，而且他发现自己需要把同一段文字反复读好几遍，才能把他在脑袋里粘牢，让他相信这是真是发生过的事情，这花费掉了他很长时间。欧比旺读着安纳金告诉他的事情：他们是怎么相识怎么生活的，可他什么感觉也没有。不过有一些其他记忆留了下来。比如说那个女人——在酒吧的那个。他们在酒吧里聊天，女人开着他和安纳金的玩笑。而当今早欧比旺读着他周六的记录时，更多的细节浮现了。女人脖子上似乎还有纹身，打着眉钉和唇钉，穿着深紫色的衣服，还有她和他的关系——他们之间不像是传统意义上的朋友，欧比旺记不起她的名字，但总觉得自己在信任她的同时带着点儿警惕。他回忆起了他们那天的谈话，在酒吧里。

_“说实话，我从来没想到过让我说出这些话的会是你，”欧比旺喝了一口手里的酒，“我以为会是科迪之类的。”_

 _女人听到他的话后有些慵懒地换了一个坐姿，她用涂着紫色指甲油的手撑着下巴，靠在吧台上，“放心，我对你们学院的那些破事一概不感兴趣。”_  
_欧比旺望了她一眼，用那种玩笑的语气说着：“哦天啊，我从来没发现你这么美丽动人。”女人大笑起来，“我倒是觉得你对我来说从来没有任何魅力可言，真不知道那个臭小子怎么看上你的，我现在是真的觉得他有些那种倾向了.....不，别用那个眼神看我，欧比旺，我没说是daddy issue......那个词怎么说来着？你论文里写的那个？”_  
_“到此为止了，你再说下去的话我们刚建立起来的信任关系就要再次断开了。”_  
_“好吧，看在你难得认输的份上。”_  


_然后他们碰了一下酒杯，欧比旺突然觉得，找个人把他经历的讲述出来确实让他心情舒畅了很多，一切都会往好的方向发展，他对自己说。_  
  


欧比旺想起了这一切，他颇为费力地在空白的空间里搜寻那些记忆，试图找到任何可能引发回忆的微小细节，这让他筋疲力尽。可是跟安纳金在一起的回忆呢？它们已经不见了。无论是安纳金的讲述还是欧比旺自己都没能唤醒一点点儿记忆的火花，仿佛不仅昨天的那次散步没有发生过，而且欧比旺告诉他的那些事情也没有发生过。

  
“我记得一些事情。”欧比旺对纳什医生说，“年轻时候的事情，昨天想起来的，它们还在，而且我记起了更多的细节。可是我完全不记得我们昨天做过的事情。”  
奎刚嗯了一声，他问：“你还记得前天的什么事吗？记得任何一个你写下来的小细节吗？昨天晚上，比如说？”  


欧比旺不可避免地想起了昨晚睡前的那次口活，他觉得脸上有些发烫。“不。”欧比旺说谎道，“什么也没有。”  
他努力通过回忆着笔记本上的描写来幻想那时的场景，很明显他主动地把安纳金的阴茎含在了嘴里，用舌头舔弄着，液体弄到了床单上，还有男人压抑的喘息声。但是当他想继续想象两个人更亲密的举动时，他发现他做不到。他不知道需要安纳金怎么做他才能接受他，他知道安纳金是他的丈夫，是他这么多年来最亲密的人，但是欧比旺只是没办法让自己从心底接受，他不禁去想会不会曾经有一次他同意了安纳金的要求，甚至想跟他做爱呢？会不会某一天他醒来时残留的记忆足够支撑欲望，因此心甘情愿的时候呢？  


“我甚至不记得安纳金。”欧比旺说，“今天早上我完全不知道他是谁。”  
奎刚点了点头：“你想记得吗？”  
欧比旺忍不住笑了起来。“当然！”他说，“我想记起我的过去。我想知道我是谁，跟谁结了婚。它们都是一回事。”“当然。”奎刚说。他停顿了一下，把手肘搁在书桌上用手捂着脸，似乎在仔细考虑该说些什么或者怎么说，“你告诉我的事情很让人鼓舞，这表明记忆没有完全丧失，问题不在于存储，而在于读取。”

“你是说我的记忆在那儿，只是我没有办法触及它们？”  
奎刚笑了。“如果你这么理解的话，”他说，“的确就是那样。”欧比旺感到有些沮丧：“那我要怎么做才能记起来更多东西？”  
“我上周给你看的那些照片你还记得吗？关于你学校的？”  
欧比旺告诉他，他通过日志回忆起来了。  
“看到那张照片之后你似乎又记起了许多东西。”奎刚停顿了一下。“这没有什么奇怪的。不过我想看看如果给你一些你不记得的时期的照片会发生什么事。我想看看你能想起什么。”  
然后他从卷宗的背面取出一张照片，“在看照片之前，关于你的婚礼你还记得什么吗？”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，对他而言，他和今早醒来睡在身边的那个男人的婚姻根本没有发生过。“不。”欧比旺说，“没有。”  
“你确定吗？”  
欧比旺点点头。“是的。”  
奎刚把照片放在桌子上。“这是你们结婚时的小教堂。”他用手指点了点那张照片，“教堂就在科洛桑。这是一张最近的照片，这么多年他一直没怎么变。”  
“我们没有婚礼的照片，安纳金说我们不小心遗失了它们。”欧比旺说。这句话既是一个疑问，又是陈述一个事实。  
“是的，它们在你们搬家的时候被弄丢了。”  
欧比旺点点头。听他这么说似乎让这番话变得可信了，让它更加真实，仿佛他医生的身份令他的话比安纳金的更具权威。

  
“你知道你的失忆症是怎么引起的吗？”他问。  
“是的。”欧比旺说，“那天我跟安纳金谈过。他告诉了我一切，我记在日志里了。”他点了点头：“你有什么感觉？”  
“我不知道。”欧比旺说。因为他根本不记得那场意外，“我觉得我应该恨那个对我做了这些的人，他毁了我的一切。”欧比旺说，“尤其是因为他们至今还没有被抓到，没有得到应有的惩罚。可奇怪的是我不恨，真的。我没有那种感觉。这件事不在我的记忆里，包括这种情感，我感受不到恨意。”  
“你是这么想的吗？”他说，“你觉得你的生活被毁了？”  
“是的。”过了一会儿欧比旺说，“难道不是吗？我在大学工作，刚读完了博士，有一个前景光明的未来，但这一切都没了。”  
“我很抱歉，欧比旺。”他说，“我很抱歉，我会尽力帮助你的，我们会找回那些记忆的，请你相信这一点。”  
欧比旺点点头，奎刚轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。

“还有一件事。”奎刚说，“或许你还记得你之前在科洛桑大学代课的时候，曾在不远处租过一段时间的房子，安纳金向你提起过吗？”  
欧比旺点点头，“他说过我们搬家前的住处是租的。”然后奎刚从文件夹里掏出第二张图片，递给了欧比旺，“你对这里有印象吗？”  
那是一处公寓楼，砖红色的外墙，门口那里有窄窄的篱墙，上面种着一些小花。  
“我不记得了。”欧比旺说。

“你在那儿住了很长一段时间。“奎刚说。“我想我们可以去看看？那里虽然早就被租出去了，但我成功联系到了现在正住在那里的租户，是一位女士，她也在科洛桑大学上学，她叫阿索卡。我告诉了她你的情况，她很乐意帮忙，并随时欢迎我带你过去看看。”  
欧比旺有些吃惊：“真的吗？”奎刚略微地移开了目光，动作很快，但已经足以表明那很尴尬。欧比旺想知道他是否隐瞒了些什么。“是的。”他接着说，“我并不是对所有的病人都这么尽力的。但我相信这会对你的记忆问题提供很大帮助。”

  
欧比旺不知道那公寓将会对他意义着什么，过了一会儿他才反应了过来：记忆。对于美好时光的记忆，关于那些在他发生事故之前的时光，他们两个平常生活的那些日子。

  
突然间欧比旺确信这所房子会向他揭露一些真相， **关于他的过去。**

  
“我想进去。”欧比旺说。

*********

欧比旺停下笔。他想把余下部分记下来，但那些很重要，绝不能草草了事，而安纳金恐怕马上就要到家了，他能看到天黑了下来，欧比旺决定先停笔，把日志重新用报纸包好，藏进了衣柜里。

安纳金回来后，他们用过了晚饭，正当欧比旺想着这次用什么借口离开的时候，安纳金说他还有些工作没做完，欧比旺在心里呼了口气，他冲安纳金微笑，然后告诉他，他会去睡觉。

  
当然，这又是一个谎言。

  
所以现在欧比旺回到了卧室里，他能听到安纳金敲着键盘的声音，那让他感到安全。欧比旺开始回忆起今天下午的经过：他正在站在一所他曾经住过的房子外面。  


  


  
********  


  
事情发生在厨房里。

  
当奎刚开车带着欧比旺到达他曾经的住处时，一个叫阿索卡的深肤色女孩，给他们开了门，和奎刚医生握了个手表示欢迎，同时用一种好奇同情的眼神看着欧比旺。“你一定是欧比旺，”她说着歪歪头，“进来吧！”

他们进屋后女孩关上了门，她穿着一件酒红色的连衣裙，然后她做了自我介绍，她正在科洛桑大学上学，然后租下了这里，不过在她住进来前这里已经被房东彻头彻尾地清理过一边了，她对欧比旺和奎刚说：“只要你需要，你们想待多久待多久，好吗？”  
欧比旺点点头，望了望四周。他们正现在客厅里，角落里有一个大书架，旁边是一个皮质的沙发，地上铺着地毯的，阳光从从玻璃窗里照射进来，刚好可以洒在沙发上，这让这个小角落变得很惬意温馨。

  
奎刚医生转身朝着欧比旺：“想起什么了吗？”  
欧比旺摇摇头：“没有，我什么都不记得。”

  
然后阿索卡提议再去看看其他房间，公寓本来就不大，除了客厅外，还剩一间卧室和于是。欧比旺还是什么也没有想起来，于是他们绕回到厨房，中间的位置有一个岛台，上面摆着花瓶和一些洗好的水果。“要喝杯茶吗？”阿曼达说，“我已经准备好了。”

“谢谢你，但是不了。”欧比旺说，“我们很快就要告辞了。”他解释道。  
“好吧。”阿索卡说。她的活泼劲头似乎已经消失，换成了一副失望的神情。她显然幻想着欧比旺的“故地重游”会奇迹般地治好他，像电视剧里演的那样。“那是雏菊吗？”欧比旺指着台子上的透明花瓶，花瓶很小，看起来像个啤酒瓶。  
“是的！”她说，“我在学校后面的草地摘的。”阿索卡注意到欧比旺好奇的目光，便把花瓶从岛台上拿起来递给他。欧比旺伸手去接，就在那时，从她手里接过花瓶的时候，欧比旺看见了它。

阿索卡和奎刚医生都消失了。欧比旺独自一个人。在岛台上他看见一捧乱糟糟的雏菊，杂乱的枝叶还没有被修剪，底下垫了张纸。他听到有人说话。一个男人在说话。是安纳金的声音，但比现在还要年轻些。

  
  
_“啤酒？”那个声音说，“还是果汁？”欧比旺转过身看见他走进一间厨房，是同一间厨房——他正跟奎刚医生和阿索卡站在这个厨房里，但它的墙壁上刷的不是同样颜色的漆。安纳金的手里拿着两扎啤酒，他的手很大，这是同一个安纳金，不过头发稍短一些，他的左眼还没有那道疤痕。他只穿着一件t恤，看起来就像在自己家一样自在。他手臂和胸部的肌肉饱满，有着好看的线条，欧比旺感觉到了高涨的欲望的浪潮。他看见他自己吸了一口气，但他在笑。_

  
_“看在你一会儿还有课的份上，果汁，我想？”他说着跟欧比旺一起笑起来，在桌上放下酒瓶，走到了欧比旺站的地方。安纳金用手臂绕着他，欧比旺闭上眼睛张开了嘴，仿佛不由自主地，欧比旺吻了他，他也回吻了欧比旺，欧比旺感觉到他的勃起阴茎隔着衣服抵着他的腰身，欧比旺伸手向那里摸去。_  
_欧比旺倒进年轻男人的怀中贴着他的身体，对方的手开始扯他的衣服，摸索着找裤子上的拉链。“别！”欧比旺说，“别这样……”可是尽管他嘴里说着不，欧比旺却感觉他是发自内心地渴望这个人，年轻的，像火一般旺盛的人。“下午还有课，”欧比旺说，“你明明知道的。”_

  
_“所以我们动作才要快一点儿。”安纳金将欧比旺推倒在了岛台上，“而且我们可能没时间再去床上了，毕竟我们的肯诺比教授......”他一把扯掉了欧比旺的裤子，伸手摸了摸还软着的性器，_  
_“在赶时间。”_

  
_然后欧比旺感觉到安纳金蹲了下来，他用嘴含住了欧比旺垂下的性器，“停下.....”欧比旺出声制止，却感觉到男人的嘴含住了他的前端，他不可避免的有了反应，男人的舌头有技巧地舔弄着柱身，又是吞吐又是吮吸，没多久随着欧比旺急促地地喘息声，他就到达了高潮。_

  
_然后男人从他身前站起身，笑着看着他，欧比旺轻喘着，“.....我真的要走了，我的课......”_  
_“不行！”年轻男人显然还没打算放过他，“我们还什么都没做呢，就一次好吗？欧比旺？就一次！”_

  
_面对男人像大型犬一样的死不放手的搂抱欧比旺只好点了点头，他无奈地说，“你最好快点儿。”_  
_男人露出得逞的笑容，“这对我来说有点儿难，你应该很清楚这个。”_

  
_十分钟后欧比旺躺在了台子上，安纳金则站在他面前，他的性器已经深入到了对方柔软的体内，每次用力的挺身仿佛都在试图探寻让欧比旺更加发狂的极点。_

  
_欧比旺的手紧紧搂着压在他身上起伏着的年轻人，他的意识有些缺失，但他还记得自己的工作，“啊啊.....我们....嗯.....刚才说好的.....哈啊，慢，慢点儿.....”_  
_“是啊，”男人喘息着回答他，“但是现在是你不愿意让我走，你应该看看你这里，咬得我好紧。”说着他伸手摸了摸两个人交合的地方。_

_欧比旺用搂着男人的脖子的手在他的后脑勺上拍了一下以示警告，他被操得没什么力气了，那一巴掌仿佛是在给安纳金挠痒，安纳金完全没有在意，他笑着低下头去寻找欧比旺的唇，然后吻了上去，欧比旺附和着张开了嘴，热情地回应着他。_  
_欧比旺感受着欲望被填满的感觉，酸麻化作了幸福，他意识到他们之间就像没了刹车的跑车，一旦开始就再也不会停下来。_

  
_然后他们从岛台转移到了角落的沙发上，男人餍足地躺在沙发上，欧比旺靠在他身上，用手轻轻抚摸着他手臂上的肌肉，试图勾勒出它的线条。阳光温柔地洒在他们身上。_  
  


远处突然传来了玻璃打碎的声音，声音在平和的下午里显得过于尖锐，欧比旺忍不住皱起了眉，他面前的图像也骤然消失，仿佛胶片的卷轴走到了尽头，屏幕上的图像变成了闪烁的光和飞舞的尘粒。他睁开眼睛。  


欧比旺发现自己还站在那里，但现在奎刚医生站在他的面前，阿索卡离他只有几步，他们都看着欧比旺，一脸担心和不安的表情。欧比旺意识到他打碎了花瓶。  


“欧比旺。”奎刚医生说，“你没事吧？”

  
欧比旺没有回答。他不知道这是什么感觉。这是第一次，根据他自己的记忆，他记起了安纳金。

  
他闭上眼睛试图再次回想那幅画面。他试着看见啤酒，果汁，看见年轻人赤裸着压在他身上，他咧嘴笑着，叫着他的名字，但什么也没有。记忆已经蒸发得无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过或者被现实烧成了一缕轻烟。

  
“是的。”欧比旺说，“我没事，我……”

  
“出了什么事？”阿索卡说，“你没事吧？”

  
“我想起了什么。”欧比旺说。他看见阿索卡的手飞快地捂在了嘴上，她脸上的表情变得十分开心。

  
“真的吗？”她说，“太好了！什么？你想起了什么？”“别着急。”奎刚医生说。

  
“我的丈夫。”欧比旺说，“在这儿，我想起了我的丈夫……”

  
阿索卡的脸拉了下来。就这些？她似乎在说。

  
“奎刚医生？”欧比旺说，“我想起了安纳金！”他心跳加快，语速也快了起来。“好的。”奎刚医生说，“好！非常好！”  
他们一起坐回了沙发上，阿索卡递给他一杯热茶、一块放在碟子上的饼干。她不明白，欧比旺想。她不可能明白。他记起了安纳金，记起了年轻时候的自己，记起了他们两人在一起。他知道他们很相爱，他再也不用靠他的话来相信这一点了。这很重要，她不会明白这有多么重要。

回家的路上欧比旺感觉很兴奋，又紧张着。欧比旺看着窗外的世界，那个对他来说曾经很熟悉却又完全陌生世界，他现在感觉自己就像在酒吧那段回忆里的感受一样，「一切都在往好的方向发展」，奎刚医生说他认为他们有突破了。他似乎很兴奋。这很好，他不停地说。这很好。欧比旺知道这样的进展对奎刚的事业来说很重要。对方说他想安排一次扫描，欧比旺几乎不假思索地答应了，他正现在对恢复自己的记忆充满信心。奎刚给了他一部手机。反正闲置着也没有人用，他说。你可以随时打电话给我，任何重要的时候都行。我会打电话到这个手机上给你，提醒你日志的事情。欧比旺意识到他这样做是为了不让安纳金知道他给他打电话。欧比旺同意了，他接过了手机。

他记起了安纳金，记起了他爱他。对方曾填满了他空白的世界。他很快会回到家。也许待会儿，当他们去睡觉的时候，他会补偿昨晚对他的冷落，他希望能为安纳金做些什么， **因为他是如此的爱他，像过去一样。**


	6. 11月13日 星期二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

  
11.13 Tuesday  
  
下午。  
不久后安纳金会结束他的工作后下班回家。欧比旺面对着日志坐着。奎刚医生在午餐时间打电话给他，告诉他在哪里可以找到它。一开始欧比旺不相信男人说的话，但当他按着男人说的做了后，他确实在衣柜深处找到了一本日志，用报纸包裹着。欧比旺把它取出来，翻开了它。

欧比旺很紧张，莫名的，在他的的意识中这本日志是违禁的、危险的，尽管也许只是因为他藏它的时候显然非常小心的缘故。欧比旺阅读的时候时不时看着一旁的电子表，只要屋外传来汽车声他就会飞快地合上日志放回报纸里。但现在他还算平静，他坐在卧室的飘窗上写日志。欧比旺认为尽管他决定将日志的事情对安纳金保密，但如果被安纳金发现的话也不会发生什么可怕的事。他是他的丈夫，他可以信任他。

欧比旺读了拜访他之前租住公寓的一段，他不禁怀疑这些东西真的是昨天才写的吗？它们看上去不像是出自他的手。欧比旺还读了他记起的那一天。在很久以前他们在大学旁边的公寓里接吻，做爱，闭上眼睛时欧比旺可以再看到它。刚开始只是一些碎片的，闪回的画面，随后他们开始连贯起来，变得几乎让人难以承受的清晰。  
  


_安纳金和他扯着衣服。男人搂着他，他们的吻变得越来越急，越来越深。欧比旺记起他们最后既没有喝酒也没有喝果汁，欧比旺也没能去成学校，他用身体不适的理由请了假，做爱之后他们一直赖在沙发上，沙发有些拥挤，所以两个人紧贴着对方才能不掉下去，欧比旺的头放在他的胸口上，男人摸着他的头发，精液在他的小腹上慢慢变干。_

_“我爱你。”安纳金说。他的声音很轻，仿佛只是在耳语，但是又足够坚定。尽管他已经说过很多遍了，这些话听起来仍然新鲜，似乎违禁而且危险。_

_而欧比旺抬起头看着安纳金，看着他嘴唇饱满的轮廓。“我知道。”欧比旺说，他每次都会这样回答。安纳金把欧比旺的身体搂近他，接着轻轻地吻了他，吻了他的额头，他的眉毛。欧比旺闭上眼睛，男人继续吻他的泪痣，温度残存在他的皮肤上。欧比旺希望时间永远停留在这一刻。他们沉默着躺了一会儿，互相搂抱着，身体黏着身体，呼吸交织在一起。欧比旺感觉沉默也许能让此刻永远延续下去，虽然那样仍然是不够的。_

_安纳金率先打破了安静。“你明天下班后我去找你？”他问，欧比旺没有睁眼，他微微摇了摇头，头发蹭着安纳金的胸口，“不，不行，”欧比旺拒绝了他，“温杜说明天有个会。”_

_年轻男人有些不高兴，他的手玩着欧比旺的金色头发，把他们用手指勾起来再放下，“你和他在一起的时间比和我在一起还要久。”_

_欧比旺睁开了眼，他看到安纳金皱起了眉头，像个孩子一样把情绪都表现在脸上，他显然是不满欧比旺不能时时刻刻陪着他，欧比旺忍不住觉得好笑，他伸出手摸了摸安纳金微微起伏着的胸口安抚着他年轻的男朋友，“保险起见，如果散会后他们看到了你在门口等我，会很麻烦的。”_

_“我知道，但是你每次都拒绝我，”安纳金还是不太开心，那个满脸凶恶的温杜教授，凭什么能比他收到更多欧比旺的笑脸，“这对我不公平。”_

 _“好了好了，”欧比旺扶着沙发坐了起来，安纳金抱着手臂仍皱着眉看着他，欧比旺朝他的方向基本上是爬了过去，他在安纳金惊讶的目光中岔开腿坐在了对方的跨上，随后他的手指轻轻地点在了安纳金的胸肌上，指尖在皮肤上打着转，“所以为了奖励你的懂事，我在想明晚你过来的时候或许我们可以试试什么新的？怎么样？”他一遍说着带着暗示性的话一遍主动地靠近安纳金，他在他耳边小声说着，热热的呼吸吞吐在年轻男人的耳边，“我记得你一直很想试试......”_  
_“这可是你说的！”听到欧比旺的建议后安纳金终于停止了不爽，他盯着欧比旺的脸看，试图找到对方想要反悔的迹象。_  
_“是我说的，”欧比旺从他身上起来，微笑着对他说，“所以现在你应该趁天还没黑快点儿回宿舍了，别忘了明天上午的课。”_  
  
_安纳金带对明天的满满期待回学校去了，欧比旺随手拿起了一件睡袍披上去了房间，天色已经很暗了，他打开灯，面前的桌子摆好了空白的纸张和笔。欧比旺拉开椅子坐下，准备开始继续写他的论文。_  
_但他迟迟没能动笔，他想不出接下来要写些什么、怎么开头。欧比旺叹了口气，还是拿起了手边的钢笔。_  
_他握起笔开始在纸上写着，那些单词仿佛自动地从他手下出来，等他再次回过神，他已经写完了一个单句。_  
  
_「出于对控制和支配的渴望，权力所带来的快感是其它自主自愿的性关系中无法获得的。」_  
  
_欧比旺看着这句话。实实在在、白纸黑字地在那儿。_  
_**垃圾** ，他想。他感到一阵烦躁，他知道他可以写的更好，而不是要么在干巴巴地列举样本，要么是个人主观色彩浓厚的叙述。他无法忍受这篇垃圾，问题太大了，语言和思想都是那么的生硬、僵化。_

_欧比旺拿起笔在句子上画了一条线。删掉它后他感觉好了一点儿，但现在他又再次一无所有了。没法开头。_

_他站起身从沙发旁的茶几上放着的一包香烟里取了一根点燃，深深地吸了一口，含着它，再吐出去。 **老套的办法** ，欧比旺想。 **但是希望还能有用。**_

_烟草没能拯救欧比旺的情绪，他反而感觉更糟了，眼下的一切都变得没有意义。他需要完成这篇论文，这会影响到他是否能继续留校任教的问题，这对他来说很重要，他不能再拖下去了。_

_可是他现在继续不下去了。_  


图像消失了。欧比旺睁开了眼睛，所在的房间看上去单调而灰暗，但他的呼吸起伏不平。他有些惊讶地发现自己曾经一度有着强烈的烟瘾。显然当他的论文出了问题后，他第一反应就是点一根烟。还有那篇论文，他最后写完了吗？他研究的课题是什么？权利？还是说情感？这时欧比旺想起日志里写到前些日子当他问起过安纳金关于自己学业的事情时，对方曾给他看过打印出来并且整理好的作品。欧比旺把日志放到一边，从床上起来。

他努力回想着日志上的话，那些东西可能在安纳金的书房里，放在一个盒子里。于是他走进了安纳金的书房，在书架上寻找着可能的文件夹。然后他在书架最下面的抽屉里找到了他们，欧比旺打开文件夹，翻阅了一下，里面并没有他记忆中正在写的那篇论文。

他想到安纳金对他说的话， _「我毕业后你辞去了工作，后来我们结婚了。」_

他说的是真的吗？记忆中的他明显对在科洛桑大学工作怀着渴望，为什么他会决定辞去工作？还是说他的论文就像他所担心的一样，根本没完成呢？所以他才没能通过考核，而不是 「放弃了工作」。这个想法让欧比旺感到害怕，因为这和他安纳金告诉他的完全不一样，但是又十分的合理，因为这是从他自己的记忆中推理出来的。

但接着欧比旺冒出了另一个想法。也许他幻觉里的断断续续的记忆不能代表什么，他完全可以在最后的时间完成论文，他为安纳金放弃了学校的工作，因为他爱他。虽然听起来像个冲动的人才会做的事，但是也不是没有可能。

欧比旺在原地站了一会儿，他注意到前方的书架上还放着一本电脑手册。他回头看了一眼安纳金办公桌上的电脑，心中有了一个想法。他需要再确认一下。

欧比旺翻阅了一下那本手册，大概学习了一下这样新型的电脑该怎么操作，他坐到椅子上，尝试着打开电脑，成功激活了它，过了一会儿屏幕亮了起来，紧接着出现了一个图像——是一张安纳金和他的照片，两人靠在一起冲着镜头微笑。一个对话框正好穿过他们的脸。 _「用户名：VOSkywalker」_ 上面显示着，下面还有一个空白的对话框， _「输入密码」_ 。  
欧比旺把闪烁的光标定在空白的对话框里，他把双手放在键盘上。回想了一下自己证件上的信息，尝试着输入了自己的生日，按下了回车键，系统提示音响起，谢天谢地，感谢安纳金对他的爱，他猜对了。

他打开了浏览器，搜索着可能收录了他的论文的网站，今天起床的时候他还以为自己在上大学，所以好在他还记得去哪种网站可能会找到自己的论文。

欧比旺尝试着打开查阅论文资料的网站，在搜索引擎上输入自己的名字，然后他找到了几篇自己发表的论文，有一些是他更年轻的时候写的，正是被安纳金打印出来的那些，就放在那个文件夹里。

他浏览着自己曾经敲下的那些文字，它们对他而言是那么陌生却又熟悉的，欧比旺继续浏览着，试图找到那篇记忆里难以继续的论文。

然后在最后一页，欧比旺看到了它，标题用黑体字标粗着—— _「十九世纪文学中对权利崇拜的实质」_  
就是它了！欧比旺有些激动地扫视着网页上的文字，他看到标题下方有一行小字， _「欧比旺 肯诺比 发表于2009年.......」_

它确实成功发表出来了？但是为什么安纳金没有把它像其他论文那样印出来？  
欧比旺感觉怀疑充斥着自己的脑袋，他挪动鼠标，点击了链接，试图打开这篇论文，但他失败了，这篇论文需要内网账号才可以浏览，看在老天的份上，他都不记得自己的丈夫，怎么可能还记得自己的账号密码？

欧比旺难免有些挫败，他的探索被迫终止了，但这也说明了一些事情，安纳金并没有骗他，看来他确实是因为自己的个人原因才选择辞职的，但是他还是想看看那篇论文，毕竟那是他难得想起的记忆里存在过的事物，但为什么安纳金在整理的时候唯独略过了它？

欧比旺带着这些疑惑，回到了自己的房间，把这些记在了日志里。  
  


  
*********

  
  
安纳金一如往常地下班后准时回到了家里，在用过饭后也一如往常地打开了电视，看昨天最新的球赛。当然，这些「一如往常」都是欧比旺从日志上获悉的，就今天而言，除了安纳金告诉他的那些，他对安纳金还是一无所知。

欧比旺坐在沙发上看着电视上穿着不同颜色球衣的足球运动员跑来跑去，他尽量换上一副随意的口气，装作闲聊一般地开口，“话说，我之前热爱我的工作吗？在科洛桑大学教书听起来不错。”  
“是的。”安纳金正目不转睛地盯着足球赛，并没有意识到欧比旺的紧张，他随口说着，“你热衷于教授知识，并且你也做的很好。”  
“真的吗？那我后来为什么会辞职呢？只是因为你吗.......我没有别的意思，我只是在想这里可能还有更多别的原因？”  
安纳金终于将注意力从电视移到了欧比旺身上，他看着欧比旺，因为背光的原因脸上的表情有些模糊不清，但他的声音依旧温柔，“因为我毕业了，我们想结婚，你想试着换一种生活。”

“你确定吗？只是因为这个？”

安纳金忍不住皱起眉，“我不明白你在怀疑什么。我很爱你，你也爱我。你想和我在一起，所以你辞职了，反正对你这样优秀的人来说，工作总是能找到的。”

“你真的确定？”欧比旺坚持说下去，“我似乎记得……”

安纳金打断了他：“欧比旺。”他说，“拜托，你的记忆是混乱的……”

欧比旺停止了发问，安纳金的话在他脑海里来回游走，他不知道自己是怎么了，安纳金的话明明听起来十分可信，但他总是觉得不太对劲，比如那篇被单独分开的论文。

“欧比旺？你还好吗？”安纳金注意到了欧比旺的不对劲，他的大手抚上了欧比旺的肩膀，轻轻地按在上面。

“呃，我很好，是的，”欧比旺有些不自然地避开安纳金的触碰，“我只是觉得有些累了，我想去休息了。”

安纳金有些怀疑地看着他，不过几秒后他还是点了点头，“嗯，我看完这场就去睡觉。”

欧比旺突然觉得眼下的场景有些好笑，安纳金的话听起来就像一个对家长做着保证的小孩，他之前会因为他太沉迷这种体育竞赛而对安纳金大呼小叫吗？欧比旺带着笑意上了楼，决定记完日志后便上床休息。  



	7. 11月14日 星期三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

11.14 Wednesday  
  
安纳金刚去上班，奎刚医生就打来了电话。他提醒欧比旺日志的事情，等奎刚医生说完他会开车来接欧比旺做扫描之类的话后，欧比旺读了日志。里面有些事情他也许能够记起，还有几大段他也许记得写过，似乎带着一些残留的记忆熬过了一夜。  
  
中午时分奎刚医生来接他，“我们要去见我的一个同事，”奎刚在车里说，“杜库医生。他是功能成像领域的专家，专治有你这种问题的病人。他曾是我的老师。”  
“好吧。”欧比旺点点头。  
“你看过你的日志了？“他问。  
欧比旺接着点了点头：“他们已经很长了，所以我只看了大部分，跳过了一些让我有点儿熟悉的，已经记得的……”  
“那太好了。”奎刚说着朝欧比旺看了一眼，“非常好。”  
  
杜库医生和欧比旺预想的一样老，毕竟他比奎刚的岁数还要大一些。他白灰色的头发梳理整齐，穿着剪裁合适的西装，看起来十分“精英人士”。  
“欢迎您到文森特馆影像中心。”杜库医生望着欧比旺的眼睛说，虽然他是奎刚的朋友，但是他远远没有奎刚医生那样的亲切，正相反，他的举手投足中带着一些傲慢，“我们跟医院和学校都有联系，朝这边走，”当他们穿过大门时杜库说，“既是好事，也是麻烦。”欧比旺没明白他的意思，想等他说个明白他却没有再继续这个话题。  
“核磁共振成像（MRI）是一门相当新的技术。”走进控制室后他说，“你听说过MRI吗？核磁共振成像？”  
他们站在一个小房间里，室内有一排显示器发出幽幽的光亮，有扇窗户占了一面墙，旁边是另外一间房，房间内的一个大圆筒状机器十分显眼，从机器里伸出一张床。欧比旺感到紧张起来。他对这台机器一无所知。没有记忆的他怎么可能知道呢？  
“没有听过。”欧比旺说。  
他努力露出了一个亲切的微笑：“当然，你不可能熟悉这些。MRI是个相当规范的程序，有点儿像给身体照X射线。我们用的是一些相同的技术，不过从功能来讲，实际上是在查看大脑如何工作。”  
“我们希望这将帮助我们确定损害在哪里。”杜库医生说，“看看出了什么问题、是哪些地方没有正常工作。”  
“这会让我恢复记忆？”  
他点点头：“我们希望如此。”  
然后奎刚递给欧比旺一副耳塞，告诉他一会儿可能会有点儿吵，但是很安全，他们可以隔着玻璃看到他在仪器里的情况。可能是欧比旺的神情看上去还有点儿犹豫，一旁的杜库医生也开口说：“这是一次很好的机会，你的记忆藏在了意识的某个地方，我们要用这台机器找出它们在哪里。”  
  
于是欧比旺出于对找回记忆的渴望还是进了那台设备，那里很黑，只有一盏红灯在房间某处闪烁，一块屏幕在他的正前方。除了耳塞欧比旺还戴着一副耳机，医生们说会用它跟他说话，欧比旺只能听见遥远的嗡嗡声、他自己又粗又重的呼吸声和单调的怦怦心跳声。  
  
欧比旺的右手抓着一个手柄，上面有个红色的按键，“如果你有什么要告诉我们的，按下他。”奎刚说，“你说话我们听不见，需要打开通讯器。”欧比旺抚摸着手柄上光滑的按键，他想闭上眼睛，但医生告诉他要睁着看屏幕。泡沫楔子牢牢地固定住了他的头，即使想动也动不了。  
  
安静了片刻，传来了咔哒一声。尽管戴着耳塞，声音还是大得吓了欧比旺一跳，接着又是一声，第三声。一个低沉的响声，来自机器内部或者他的头部。欧比旺抓住手里的手柄，努力不去按下他，接着一个声音像警报又像钻床，一遍又一遍地响起，大得不可思议，每响一次欧比旺的整个身体就抖动一次。他闭上了眼睛。  
欧比旺的耳边有人说话，是杜库的声音，“欧比旺。”声音说，“你得睁开眼，不然我们的检查进行不下去。”  
然后是另外一个人的声音，温柔了很多，不过同样坚定，是奎刚的声音：“你能看看照片吗？想想它们是什么，说出来，不过只对你自己说。”  
欧比旺睁开了眼睛。在他头顶的屏幕里是一些图画，一张接着一张的黑色底白色图案。一个男人、一张梯子、一把椅子、一把锤子。每出现一张他便说出名字，然后屏幕里闪出谢谢你！现在放松！的字样。  
屏幕上出现了更多指令。回想一个过去发生的事件，它说，然后下面出现了几个词：一个聚会。  
欧比旺闭上了眼睛。  
欧比旺试着回想和安纳金一起看烟花时他记起的那些。他想象自己那次和学校同事们的聚会，下班后一起去酒吧放松一下，喝点无伤大雅的酒，耳边是音乐的节奏声，麦芽的香气在他舌尖划过。  
图像一幅又一幅地出现了，但它们似乎并不真实。欧比旺分不清他是在回忆还是在想象。  
他的思绪转向还在上大学时的派对。那里有不少他的同学，大家都很年轻，班特，布鲁克.......许多名字从他大脑里呼啸着而过。  
他又想起大学时读的一本小说，皮革的封面上印着烫金的书名，看起来浮夸而又矫作。那是一本很经典的书，虽然他不能说自己多喜欢它，但是当他看到书中 _「结婚唯一的美妙之处，就是双方都要靠撒谎过日子」_ ¹时，他不禁被作者的幽默折服了。  
这时另一段的回忆涌了进来。欧比旺看到自己正窝在公寓里的皮质沙发上，披着一条棕色的毛毯，他可能是刚起床，偏长的头发有些乱糟糟的。窗外的阳光已经能射进来了，欧比旺忍不住眯起眼睛，看着安纳金在岛台那里忙活。  
_“下次你不能再这样了。”_  
_站在岛台前的安纳金没抬头，他反驳说，“我今天上午没有课，不信的话你可以去问雷克斯。”_  
_“所有人都知道你和雷克斯好得不能再好了，我可不太认同他的话的可信度。”_  
_“那你呢？什么时候我可以见见你的朋友们？我记得有个叫科迪的，是吧？”_  
_欧比旺看着安纳金握着水果刀切着小番茄，尖锐的刀刃划过表皮，溢出鲜红色的汁液。_  
_“我说过了，可能还需要过一段时间。你要理解我们的关系不适合莽撞地.......”_  
_“好了，这话我已经听够了。”男人有些不满地打断了欧比旺，他把切好的番茄摆进盘子里，从厨房走到欧比旺身前，把盘子递给他的同时俯身在他头顶印下一吻。_  
_“但我相信你，欧比旺。”_  
_然后两人陷入了一阵长久的沉默里。_  
  
  
耳边一个声音把欧比旺带回了现实。“很好。现在有更多的照片，欧比旺。”杜库医生说，“保持住你刚才的状态。”  
图像被换了，欧比旺只认得其中的几张。一张是他在回忆中见过的朋友，他几乎马上就认出了她。女人穿着一件紧身的牛仔裤和一件T恤，抽着烟，她把头发剃光了，看起来十分前卫，她的手上和肩膀上都纹着紫色的图案。剩下的照片上是陌生人。一个穿护士制服的黑皮肤女人，另一个身穿套装的女人坐在一个书架前面。还有一个有圆脸和栗色头发的男人，另外一个蓄须的男人。一个六七岁的孩子。一群人，东一个西一个地看着相机。照片没完没了地出现，欧比旺看着它们，想把它们放进脑海、想要记起它们如何或者它们是否跟他生命的片断交织在一起。欧比旺按医生的吩咐去做。他的状态良好，可接着欧比旺觉得自己开始恐慌起来。机器的呼呼声似乎变尖变大了，直到变成了警报声，抓紧了他的胃不肯放手。他不能呼吸，闭上了眼睛，手里的手柄像一块石头一般沉重，让他觉得自己快要撑不住了。  
欧比旺下意识去按手柄上的按键，他闭着眼急促地喘息着，感觉自己快要呼吸不上来。  
“欧比旺。”他的耳边响起一个声音，“欧比旺。”  
欧比旺不知道那是谁，也不知道他们要他做什么，于是他又挣扎起来，想摆脱点头上固定用的仪器。  
“欧比旺！”  
声音现在更大了，警报声拖着尾音停了下来，一扇门砰地打开，房间里有人说话，把手放在他的肩膀上，欧比旺睁开了眼睛。  
“没事了。”奎刚医生在他耳边说，“没事的，我在这里。”  
欧比旺努力平静了下来，奎刚陪他去了一旁休息室，让他调整一下呼吸。  
“我很抱歉。”两个人一坐下奎刚便开口说，“我没有想到这里让你这么难受。”  
“很压抑。”欧比旺说。“出了什么事？”  
“很难说，你吓着了。这种情况还算常见，毕竟那里面不太舒服。”  
欧比旺还是觉得脑子里有些乱，那些警报声仿佛还在他的脑海里停留着，“那些照片上的人是谁？你从哪里拿到的照片？”  
“是好多照片混在一起。其中有一些我是从你的医疗档案里取出来的，几年前安纳金把它们捐了。有些是我找来的——一些你从来没有见过的人，也就是我们所说的对照组。我们把照片混在一起。其中一些是你在很年轻的时候认识的人，你可能记得的人，学校里认识的朋友。其余的人来自你生活中那些绝对不记得的时段。杜库医生和我在试图查看你读取这些不同时段的记忆时是否有不一样的地方。当然，最强烈的反应是针对你的丈夫，但你对别人也有反应。尽管你不记得过去的人，但神经兴奋的模式绝对存在。”  
“光头的女人是谁？”欧比旺问。  
他笑了：“也许是一位老朋友？”  
“你知道她的名字吗？”  
“恐怕我不知道。这些照片在你的档案里，没有标注。”  
欧比旺点点头。一个老朋友。他当然知道这个——他想要的是她的名字。  
“不过你说我对照片有反应？”  
“其中一些，是的。”  
“这说明什么？”  
“我们需要对结果做更详细的研究才能真正确定可以得出什么结论。这项技术很新，”他说，“具有实验性。”  
“噢。”然后奎刚打开了放在一旁的公文包，“我给你带了些东西。今早你和我说过之后我猜你可能会想要它，于是我用我的账号下载了它，然后去办公室里打印了一份。”说着他从包里掏出了一个纸质的文件夹，欧比旺猜到那是什么了。他的论文。  
奎刚用一个曲别针固定住了文件夹的开口，上面用粗粗的黑色记号笔写着他的名字。 _「欧比旺」_ 。“这是你写的论文。”他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“.........在你出事前最后写的那篇。”  
欧比旺接过文件夹，即便他能感觉到这摞纸真实存在在他手里，但他却有些茫然，不知道这是一种什么感觉，证据，他想，一份可以证明他的记忆是有效的证据。  
“谢谢你。”欧比旺说，“谢谢你。”奎刚眯起眼睛笑了，挤出了鱼尾纹：“不要客气。”  
欧比旺把文件夹揣在怀里，回家的一路上，它仿佛像炽热金属的一样滚烫。

  


  
*********

欧比旺回到家便打开了自己的论文，但只是翻了翻，并没有来得及细看。他想在安纳金回家之前在日志里尽量多记一些记得的事。所以接着他大概只读了一遍论文，不算多么晦涩难懂的课题，比他想象得要平常，只是在试图探讨十九世纪文学中关于权利和性的表达。甚至算得上老生常谈的的话题，不过比较特殊的是，他选用的角度却将权利在性中占据的地位进行了逆转，旨在讨论当权利被践踏时，处于劣势的一方是否同样也能感受到一种反权利的性高潮。  
论文通篇读下来很流畅，合适恰当的样本和举例，和他自然舒服的叙述方法，不过非要挑毛病的话，欧比旺觉得他写的或许有一些“个人化”了，许多段落都带着他主观的叙述，看上去含带着不少私人情感。  
几乎是下意识地，欧比旺闭上了眼，他仿佛看到了那个总是很严肃的教授——温杜，还听到了对方那种不容置疑的语气。

  
_“你的论文还需要改，欧比旺。这里还有不少问题。”_  
_“结合那些风言风语，或许你需要静静心，去掉那些过于情感化的想法。”_  
_“做你觉得你应该做的事情。”_  
  
欧比旺叹了口气。图像消失了，他睁开了眼睛，面前是他的论文。  
他看到了其中一句他引用的话， _「世上的一切都与性有关，除了性本身，性本身只关乎权力」_ ²，欧比旺感到有点儿失望。他不知道他原本在期待什么——难不成他想在一篇论文里看到他自己的自传？  
不过，当翻到最后一页看到署名的时候，那里写着 _「欧比旺.肯诺比」_ 时，他想，至少他完成了。  
所以那个疑惑再次像池塘的气泡一样浮了上来，他真的会为了安纳金而放弃自己喜爱的渴望的工作吗？他并不是在怀疑自己对安纳金的爱，从他的日记里他能感受到他曾经深爱着对方，毕竟谁会和一个自己不喜欢的人做爱呢？但是他同样觉得自己是理性的，为了一场恋爱而不管不顾地辞职，听起来实在不像他的行事风格。  
或许他需要再好好地和安纳金聊一聊，看在老天的份上，如果没有那本日志，他和他还是第一天认识，他总得让自己能再感觉到日志里写的那种爱。  
  
  


  
********

  
安纳金下班回来后和欧比旺打了个招呼后就进了书房，欧比旺站在门口敲了敲压根没关的门，安纳金从椅子上回头看见了他，露出了微笑。“亲爱的，”他说，“什么事？”  
欧比旺走进了房间。“安纳金。”他说，他尽量让自己的声音柔和一些，“我没想打扰你，但是.......我想我得和你谈谈。”  
安纳金的笑容消失了，可能是因为他眼角那道疤的原因，他不笑的时候神色总是带着一种阴郁。  
“出了什么事？”  
欧比旺努力表现得轻松，他笑了笑，“其实没什么，我想再听你多讲一些过去的事，你知道的，我不太记得了。”  
听到欧比旺的话安纳金紧绷的脸舒缓了，他笑了，“当然可以，你想就在这儿听吗？还是我们去客厅的沙发上？我可以给你倒杯葡萄酒。”  
然后他们两个坐在了沙发上，安纳金给欧比旺讲着他们过去的那些事情，他一定重复讲过无数遍了，欧比旺心想，但他好像从不觉得厌烦。

“欧比旺？”安纳金轻声叫了一下他，欧比旺才发现自己不小心走神了，他有些尴尬地摸了摸胡子：“我在听。”  
当安纳金再次讲到欧比旺从科洛桑大学辞职的时候，欧比旺找到机会打断了他，“关于这里，我有些疑惑......因为在我有的那些记忆里，我觉得我还算是一个成熟理性的人，我真的只是为了你所以就辞职了吗？”看到安纳金的眼神有沉下去的征兆，欧比旺急忙补充到：“我没有在质疑我们之间感情的意思，我只是，觉得不太对劲........毕竟像你说的那样，我很热爱我的工作。”  
欧比旺小心翼翼地观察着安纳金的神色，对方沉默了一会儿，皱起了眉，像是在做些什么心理挣扎，正当欧比旺觉得他不打算再开口的时候，他叹了口气，“如果你真的想知道的话。”接着他用他那双深蓝色的眼睛凝视着欧比旺，“但是我必须要事先说明，我之前没有告诉你是怕你听到后精神会不太稳定，因为有一段时间每次我试着讲述这件事你都会反应过度，所以后来我觉得还是干脆略去这部分为好。”  
欧比旺理解地点了点头，他的手轻轻扶上了安纳金的肩膀，示意他继续说。

“当时你想要和我分手。因为我们的关系既是情人又是师生，你担心那会对你的工作和我的学业都产生不好的影响。但是我不想失去你，我相信会有一个折中的办法的，我考虑过退学，那样我们就不再是师生了，而你也可以继续你坚持的教师职业。”

“但是你不同意，因为那时我已经快修满学分毕业了，但是当时的情况就是这样，如果我们还想在一起就总得有一个人做出让步。”  
“后来呢？”欧比旺问，“所以后来是我做出了让步，选择了放弃在科洛桑工作的机会？”  
安纳金摇了摇头，他垂下眼，面容模糊在了阴影里，欧比旺看不清他的表情，但他低沉的声音透露出他此刻的悲伤，“我们都没有来得及做出那个决定......意外就发生了。你在回公寓的路上出了车祸，失去了记忆。”

安纳金的声音很轻，但他的话进了欧比旺的耳朵后像是一声巨响在欧比旺的脑袋里炸开。欧比旺只觉得一阵眩晕，他抓住安纳金的肩膀，努力让自己理解安纳金话里的意思，他断断续续地问，“所以，那些都是假的？包括我们的婚姻？你甚至不是我丈夫？我们没有结婚，而且已经分手了？”  
“不，欧比旺，不是那样的！”安纳金伸手搂住欧比旺的手臂，“你只是有了分手这个念头，我们没有分手.......我们确实还没结婚，但是我们订婚了，那枚戒指，我拿实习的第一笔工资买的，你收下了，所以你会和我结婚的，一切都只是因为那场意外.......”

安纳金还在继续说着，欧比旺却已经感觉他什么也听不进去了，他一下子接收了太多信息了，这段时间他一直以为是他丈夫的人居然根本没和他结婚，他一直在被蒙在鼓里！本就被记忆干扰的大脑此刻严重过载，欧比旺觉得自己快要呼吸不上来了。  
“欧比旺？欧比旺？你有在听我说吗？”安纳金伸手想把欧比旺搂进怀里，却被他挣脱开了，安纳金力气又大了一些，强行把欧比旺环抱住，好让他冷静下来，他把下巴抵在欧比旺的头上，反复说着对不起。  
“我提前告诉过你了，我骗你也全都是因为怕你会这样子.......在你失去记忆的最初几年每当我如实告诉你后，你就会对我抱着警惕，你不肯相信我，你躲着我，拒绝和我说话，我真的受不了了.......”他的话再次断断续续起来，甚至有了一些哭腔，“所以我想用这个身份好让你能感到更安全，我爱你，欧比旺，我可以接受你不记得我是谁，不记得我们之前的感情，但你却提防着我，我受不了你对我的不信任，我只是想照顾你.........”最后他哽咽着，彻底说不出话来。

欧比旺已经在安纳金的话中逐渐冷静了下来，他感觉环抱着自己的男人此刻正微微颤抖着，他迟疑了一会儿，还是用手安抚着拍了拍安纳金的后背，然后他被对方抱得紧了一些。欧比旺感受着对方像个孩子一样紧紧地搂着他，像是怕他会从他怀里躲开一样。他觉得自己已经不怪安纳金对他撒谎了，即便他当初想和安纳金分手，那也是因为情势所迫，对方这样照顾了自己这么多年，在看看安纳金现在这副受伤样子，他怎么可能还下得了狠心？  
“我知道了，安尼，”欧比旺歪了歪头，蹭了蹭安纳金的下巴，这可能是第一次他对安纳金做出这么亲昵的动作，至少他的日志里没这么写过，“我为我曾经想和你分手道歉，我不该那么做的。”  
“真的吗？你真是这么想的吗？”安纳金有些惊讶，他松开了抱着欧比旺的手，欧比旺在他怀里仰起头冲他微笑着点了点头，然后他用手捧着安纳金的脸，轻轻地吻去了安纳金眼角的那一点点泪光。  


**“我爱你，安纳金，即便我没有记忆，但此时此刻，我绝对是爱你的。”**

  
  


  
******  
  
安抚了安纳金后，欧比旺告诉了对方他要去洗个澡然后休息。他进了浴室，往浴缸里放着热水，房间里开始布满热蒸汽，在等待的时候，欧比旺不禁回想刚才发生的一切，他想他确实不怪安纳金瞒着他，如果他是安纳金，他也会那么做的。那太痛苦了，自己深爱的人不记得自己，甚至恐惧自己。他每天结束后第二天就会完全忘记这些，他可以免于悲伤，而安纳金也可以免于给他自己带来痛苦。自己身上发生的不幸拖着安纳金和他一起掉进深渊，在这种情况下一个善意的谎言不是什么大问题，更何况他也收下了安纳金的戒指，安纳金已经算他半个丈夫了。  
欧比旺慢慢地脱下衣服叠好，放在浴缸旁的架子上。他站在镜子前面看着自己陌生的身体，他想他曾经是喜欢照镜子的，他过得很讲究且注意打理自己，但他现在不得不强迫自己不要去看皮肤上的皱纹和松弛的肌肉。 ** _我不认识自己了_** ，欧比旺想。 ** _我既认不出自己的身体，也认不出自己的过去。_**  
他镜中的样子开始被雾气覆盖，欧比旺觉得自己很幸运，至少他还有安纳金，他每天都要照顾他，换个人可能已经不想再应付下去，换个人可能已经离开他了。欧比旺盯着镜子上最后一块还没有被雾气侵占的地方，他看着自己的脸，金色柔顺的头发和毛茸茸的胡须，还有那颗为他添了不少气质的泪痣，他盯着那里看，仿佛要把这幅画面刻进脑海，不让它沉入意识深处，这样明早醒来这副模样他将不再陌生，不会如此令人震惊。当它完全消失时欧比旺转身踏进了水中。他睡着了。

他没有做梦，或至少不欧比旺不觉得他做了梦，但醒来时他被弄糊涂了。他在一间不一样的浴室里，水还是热的，有人在门上轻轻敲了敲。欧比旺睁开眼睛却认不出任何一件东西。镜子很平，朴素不加修饰，嵌在深酒红色的瓷砖上——而不是浅蓝色的瓷砖。一道浴帘从他头顶的横杆挂下来。  
他听见有人说话。“马上。”那个声音说，欧比旺意识到是他自己在说话。他从浴缸里站起来，看了看锁起来的浴室门。对面另一扇门的钩子上挂着两件晨袍，一件是白色的一件是黑色的，上面用线绣着红色的标志，一个花体的 _ **「M」**_ 。他站了起来。

“快点！”从门外传来一个声音。听起来像安纳金，却又不是安纳金。那人仿佛吟诵一样反复嚷着。“快点！快点，快点，快点！”  
“是谁？”欧比旺说，但声音没有停下来。他走出了浴室。地面铺着黑红相间的瓷砖，看起来很奢华。地面有点湿，欧比旺感觉自己滑了一下，腿猛地一软，他摔倒了。拉下的浴帘罩在了身上，他的头撞到了坚硬冰冷的水池，他叫了起来：“救救我！”  
这时有另外一个声音叫着他的名字，欧比旺真正醒了过来。“欧比旺！你没事吧？”那个声音说。欧比旺意识到说话的人是安纳金，而自己一直在做梦，便松了一口气。欧比旺睁开了眼睛，他正躺在浴缸里，衣服叠着放在身旁的架子上，后面是淡蓝色的瓷砖。  
“是的。”欧比旺说，“我没事，只是刚刚做了一个噩梦。”

他结束了洗浴后回到了房间。安纳金已经躺在床上了，他刚才一定是听见了自己在梦中的喊叫。然后欧比旺意识到他还需要记日志，想把了解到的一切赶在消失前记录下来。但是安纳金已经在房间里了，他该怎么做？欧比旺在心里想，日志是必须要写的，他需要记下这些东西。不这样做他会永远失去它们，他得找借口回到他的日志旁边。  
“今晚我想去空房间睡。”欧比旺说完后可以看到安纳金明显的失落了起来，“我爱你，安尼，但是我想我需要缓和一下，你可以理解吗？”  
虽然很不情愿，但安纳金还是答应了，并说明早他会来看他，确保欧比旺没事后再去上班，然后给了他一个晚安吻。  
欧比旺在心里告诉自己这个小谎言同样也是为了安纳金，他需要记日志，这样才能让自己的记忆恢复，让他想起他们曾经的那些事。只是他还需要一些时间。也许事情在逐渐变好，这本日志正在把他的记忆带出水面。

而现在他有些累了，在他停笔后他会照常藏起他的日志，关灯、睡觉。祈祷明天醒来后记得这些事。  


1.出自《道林格雷的画像》  
2.“Everything in the world is about sex. Sex is about power.”


	8. 11月15日 星期四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章sex type桥段预警

11.15 Thursday  
  
  
今天当欧比旺睁开眼时，他发现自己一个人躺在床上，他觉得不对劲，除了完全陌生的环境外，他的潜意识里总觉得这里仿佛少了什么。但当他努力去想的时候，那里又令人沮丧的一片空白。  
“砰砰”突如其来的敲门声吓了欧比旺一跳，这里不止他一个住户？这里还住着其他人？男人还是女人？  
欧比旺仍呆坐在床上，敲门声又响起两下，门外有人在说话，“欧比旺？你醒了吗？我可以进去吗？”  
**_欧比旺？那是我的名字？_** 他在心里重复了一遍，紧张地看向那扇门，才发现门被他从里面锁上了，应该是他昨晚睡之前做的，但他已经完全不记得了。  
欧比旺从床上站起来，他看到一个高大帅气的年轻男人正站在门口，一头深金色的头发蜷曲着，深蓝色的眼睛正注视着他。  
他不记得他还有个弟弟，欧比旺心想，他上下打量着年轻男人，他记得他是喜欢男人的，或许眼前这个人是他的男朋友？或者一夜情对象？那这样他从陌生的地方醒来就是合理的了，不过他为什么要锁门？在他思考的时候他面前的男人张口了，“你睡得还好吗？”  
欧比旺迟疑着点了点头，还顺便说了声早上好，对方听到后温柔的笑了，然后他告诉欧比旺，他是他的丈夫。

  
**「你的丈夫。」** 他说。  
欧比旺很难相信他说的话，但他的潜意识里仿佛有这样的记忆，他和眼前的男人有着亲密的关系，他低头看到了自己手上的银色婚戒，而对方的手上也戴着同款的银戒。  
然后安纳金带他下了楼，给他看了那本剪贴簿，那里面贴满了他们两个的照片，欧比旺那会儿还留着半长的头发，他被更年轻一些的安纳金搂在怀里，对着相机微笑。当欧比旺差不多接受了这一切后安纳金告诉他他要去上班了，并提醒他厨房里有食材，别忘了吃午饭。最后，男人给了他一个吻。有点儿熟悉的感觉，绝对算不上坏，欧比旺心想。  
  
安纳金刚走没多久，欧比旺就接到了自称是他的医生打来的电话，他也找到了那本日志，在他读完了日志后他惊讶地发现安纳金根本不是他的丈夫！但显然对方并不知道他在记日志，所以理所当然的，安纳金今天早上仍然继续告诉欧比旺，他是他的丈夫，一遍又一遍。  
想到在安纳金说出那句「我是你的丈夫」时的表情，欧比旺只觉得心头有点儿涩的，但同时又带着点儿惶恐，他不禁想安纳金会不会在其他事情上也骗了他？这种「善意的谎言」到底还有多少？

  
吃过午饭后欧比旺回到了他和安纳金共同的卧室，他把那本秘密日志藏回了衣柜深处，然后他注意到衣柜顶上捆着一碟光盘，他取了下来，都是一些对现在来说老掉牙的电影，不过在当时很流行，欧比旺注意到其中有一张不太一样，它是纯黑色的，封套也是黑色的，没有文字也没有海报，欧比旺不禁有些好奇这里面会是什么内容，然后他就付出了实际行动——他把那张光盘取了出来，放进了电视机下面的DVD里，这对他来说有点儿难，因为他不太会用十年后的电子设备了，他折腾了半天，终于让它在电视上播放了出来。  
  
视频一开始是黑屏，正当欧比旺以为他又失败了或是视频卡住了的时候镜头突然晃动起来。拿着他的人把相机举了起来，一片模糊以后聚焦在了正坐在床上的男人身上——那个人欧比旺太熟悉不过了，那是他自己。  
“欧比旺，来对镜头打个招呼。”录像的人说话了，是安纳金的声音，虽然没有现在成熟沉稳，还带着一些年轻人的稚气，但是欧比旺还是能听出来。  
在安纳金说完后，欧比旺看到了自己，年轻很多的那个，蜷曲的金色头发快到及肩的长度，有些局促地对着镜头摆了摆手。  
“说话啊，欧比旺，介绍一下自己！”拿着录像机拍摄的人发出了一阵笑声，他的镜头对着欧比旺的脸。  
“嗨，额......我.....”男人努力地对着镜头微笑，然后他失败了，他求助般地看向镜头后的男人，“要么算了吧，我做不到。”  
“不行！”安纳金拒绝了他，“你昨天答应了我的！快继续，我可以帮你想想说什么，「我叫欧比旺，我是这个人的blonde bitch」........”  
“喂！”欧比旺对安纳金的用词表现出明显的抗议，录像机后方再次发出了一阵愉悦的笑声，“我在开玩笑，”然后他把焦距调远了一些，好让欧比旺整个人进取景框，欧比旺看到自己正坐在卧室的床上，穿着衬衫西裤打着领带，看起来刚从学校下班回来。  
“现在，脱掉你的上衣。”  
尽管欧比旺看起来仍有些不情愿但他还是照做了，他伸手解开了衬衫扣子，把衣服扔到一遍，他的上身裸露在镜头里，肉粉色的乳头和胸口浅金色绒毛清晰可见。他的手指扣住了领带，然后镜头后传来安纳金的声音，“留着那个。”欧比旺停下了手里的动作，暴露在镜头下显然让他有些难以适应，安纳金用那种半哄半命令的语气继续说着，“躺下。”  
男人照做了，安纳金举着录像机靠近了他，正在看视频的欧比旺隐约能听见他微弱而压抑的喘息声。  
“你在镜头里也那么完美，”视频里的人说着，他用镜头在欧比旺裸露的白皙而微微圆润的身体上游走，仿佛用镜头代替了他的手抚摸它们一般，半躺在床上的男人却因过于难堪而忍不住用手捂住了脸。  
“把手拿开，肯诺比教授，”听到年轻男人的称呼后，欧比旺的手捂得更严实了，安纳金反而语气轻快，用恶作剧般的口吻说着，“啊忘了介绍，我们在科洛桑大学任职的肯诺比教授，欧比旺肯诺比，昨天答应了他的学生拍一支性爱录像带，真的是很以身作则呢，老师？”  
欧比旺放下了手，张嘴想说话，安纳金借机伸了一只手指进去，在他的嘴里搅弄，他另一只手拉进了镜头，对着欧比旺淡粉的嘴唇录着，那里被安纳金弄得粘上了不少光泽，在灯光得照射下有些亮晶晶的，他的手指在欧比旺口中进进出出，时不时按揉几下下唇，蹂躏够那两片柔软后他的手向下移动，抚摸上欧比旺的胸口，镜头也跟随着男人的动作下移，正对着欧比旺的胸口拍摄，像怎么也录不够似的，接着安纳金让欧比旺转过去，镜头晃了晃，安纳金腾出一只手去解开欧比旺西服裤子上的腰带，然后他一把将那条裤子扯了下来，不过他只脱到了露出臀部和大腿就停了，裤子堆在了膝盖处，深色的衣料和他白皙丰腴的裸露在镜头下形成了更鲜明的对比。安纳金一只手举着录像机，一只手抹上了润滑剂，他的手指往欧比旺下身摸，两根手指很轻松地探进了后穴。他有些惊喜地说，“你提前做过准备了？”  
欧比旺舔舔嘴巴：“我……”  
“你里面很干，但又很软。”  
安纳金如此直白的描述让欧比旺在羞耻中一点点硬了起来，接着后穴里面又塞了一根手指进来，转着圈抠弄着他的敏感处，欧比旺两腿发软，微微喘息起来。  
后穴的手指增加到四根，欧比旺腰胯忍不住细细颤抖，无意识地翘起臀部晃动了两下。  
“我全拍下来了。”安纳金突然出声提醒。  
欧比旺身体一僵，即便安纳金看不到他的脸他也能想象到对方现在已经满脸通红，如果可以的话，他一定想瞪他，就像他常做的那样，用他那双浅绿色的漂亮眼睛又是斥责又是嗔怪地瞪他，欧比旺以为那种眼神很有威慑力，但实际上安纳金只会觉得更性奋了。  
“没关系，只有我能看到。”安纳金假意安慰着，他根本没打算掩盖语气里的兴奋。他继续按揉着那处凸起，手下的动作温柔而坚定，欧比旺忍不住发出一声呜咽，然后安纳金扶着他的腰，将自己已经硬挺的性器一寸寸地推了进去。烫热的阳具深深地顶进后穴里的满足感让欧比旺忍不住发出一声绵长的呻吟，前面翘起的性器开始滴着清液。  
“欧比旺，”安纳金进入的时候没有忘记继续他恶意的调侃，“一会儿你别射到镜头上了。”   
他撑在欧比旺身上耸动着腰臀缓缓操干着，速度不快，但每次都进的很深，这样的节奏让欧比旺有些抓狂，他半个身体都陷进了柔软的被褥里，张嘴喘息不止，一阵高过一阵的快感朝他侵袭，他半响才艰难地说出几个字，“你.....啊.....别拍了.......”  
“不行，”身上的人说着又再次缓缓地抽插了一下，“你答应了我的，我今天可没去办公室找你。”  
欧比旺听到视频里的他小声咒骂了一句，然后说，“那你就快点......快点儿操我，别管那个录像机了。”  
随后就是一阵混乱，镜头剧烈的晃动着，录像机居然真的就这样被安纳金丢到了一旁，画面黑屏了，只传来两人与被单摩擦的声音，然后是一阵呻吟，根本不需要画面欧比旺也能想象到床上会是怎样一副场景，镜头虽然没有照到两人，但那些暧昧的声响全被录进了视频里，肉体相碰的啪啪声清晰可见，同时伴随着欧比旺难耐的呻吟声和安纳金的喘息。  
两个人的声音持续一段时间后，黑屏消失了，录像机再次被人拿了起来，画面出现了模糊的光亮，几秒后清晰了起来，而电视机上的画面让正在观看视频的欧比旺忍不住瞪大眼睛——镜头前的他正坐在安纳金身上，肉穴里含着男人的阴茎，在镜头前吞吐着。欧比旺的手撑在床上，他抬起腰，让那巨物从他体内慢慢滑动出去，在即将离开他的时候再用力坐下去，将粗长吃进体内，同时发出一阵阵舒适的呻吟声。  
而举着录像机的安纳金显然也爽得不行，镜头正微微晃动着，他喘着粗气忍不住发出喟叹，“你好棒欧比旺.......继续......唔.....我爱你.......”  
他一只手还扯着欧比旺脖子上没有摘掉的领带，随着身体的起伏他一边微微用力拉扯，领带就在欧比旺扬起的脖颈上留下一道红痕。 身上的男人像是快要忘记了录像机的存在，他持续着扭动着腰在安纳金身上起伏着，卖力地操着自己，这样主动的姿势得以让安纳金方便调整镜头，所以镜头有时会聚焦在欧比旺布满细密汗珠的脸上，头发由于剧烈的性爱被汗浸湿垂在了额头上，他紧闭着眼睛，浅色的睫毛因为动作而颤动，他的嘴张着，光洁的下巴因酸胀感带来的快感高高扬起，镜头还会拉近到在两人的交合处，后穴里润滑剂弄了太多，被阳具抽插的过程中带出来不少，黏黏糊糊的把两人交合处弄得湿哒哒的，发出淫靡的水声，那里正贪婪地吞着安纳金尺寸可观的性器。  
“啊.....天啊.....啊哈嗯嗯......”  
  
“你在看什么？”  
简直是一瞬间的，欧比旺立刻从地上站起来，他看到安纳金正站在卧室门口看着他，男人好奇地看向欧比旺身后的电视屏幕，画面里欧比旺仍坐在安纳金的粗壮的性器上，一遍抚摸着自己的胸口一遍放声浪叫着，“我要到了......哈啊...啊，嗯.....再快......”  
如果有什么世界上最尴尬经历大赛，欧比旺觉得自己完全可以去报名了——和一个刚认识了一天的人一起看自己的性爱录像带，欧比旺觉得自己的脸烫得快要炸了。  
但是令欧比旺惊讶地是，安纳金在看到画面上的内容后仿佛比他还要慌乱，他几乎是冲欧比旺大喊了起来，“该死的，你在哪儿找到的.......停！关上他！”安纳金突如其来的冲动让欧比旺愣住原地，他不明白为什么这盘录像带会让安纳金有这么大反应，而背后的电视机里正发出着声响，安纳金从门口冲了进来，径直走到电视机前，把电视“啪”地一声关上了，那些尴尬的不合时宜的呻吟中终于停了下来。  
电视黑屏了，安纳金站在欧比旺面前，一字一句地对他说，“别，乱，翻，东，西，了，好吗？”  
“对不起，”虽然他不知道是什么让安纳金感到愤怒，欧比旺还是试图向他解释，“我找到他的时候并不知道他是什么内容。”  
“哦没关系，我没有在怪你，”欧比旺可以看出安纳金在努力平静下来，电视被关上后他的情绪已经缓和了很多，然后他用那种很温和的语气对欧比旺说，“我只是怕你会不能接受。因为你的记忆......我担心他们对你来说过于刺激了。”  
然后他蹲下身子把那张光盘从DVD机里取出来，放回到了保护套里，“它很久远了，我都快忘记我们拍过它了。”  
欧比旺的脸还烫得惊人，他刚才看到的画面实在超出了自己的想象，他没想过自己还做过这么疯狂的事情，所以他也因此没有注意到安纳金不自然的样子，欧比旺小心翼翼试探着问，“我们.....经常这么做吗？”  
“不不不，只有这一次，”安纳金笑了起来，欧比旺听到否认的答案后松了一口气，还好他并没有这种诡异的癖好，不然他真怕某天在什么乱七八糟的网站上也能看到自己骑在别的男人身上高潮的视频。  
“不过我记得这个视频没有拍全，后来我们看着这个视频又做了一次，是在视频播放的同时，所以满屋子都是你和视频里你的叫声，我真怕邻居会来投诉我们。”  
停，别说了。欧比旺在心里想，他真的不想听见更多关于这件事的细节了。他现在相信自己当初确实是爱着安纳金的了，他绝对不是能做出这样疯狂的事情的人。  
  
“其实我上来是想问你，”谢天谢地安纳金并没有继续关于录像带的话题，“你去整理一下怎么样？我下午请了假，所以我们可以出门转转？你觉得呢？”  
安纳金请了假，所以中午还没过多久他就回来了，而欧比旺因为过分「沉迷」在视频里压根没注意到车开进院子里的声音。  
“我.......”欧比旺有些犹豫，他觉得他还需要一些时间来消化他的记忆，“我不太想去。”  
“不，我们应该去，你看起来需要放松一下，你一直很紧张。”  
“可是........”欧比旺仍在试图拒绝安纳金的提议。  
“拜托！”安纳金说。他朝欧比旺走近了一步，握住了他的手，欧比旺没有躲开，他任由年轻男人轻轻捏着他的手。“这对我很重要。”安纳金认真地看着他，欧比旺可以从他的瞳孔里看见自己的倒影，“我不知道今天早上有没有告诉你，今天是我的生日。”  
欧比旺再也没有理由拒绝了，哪怕他一点儿也不想出门，他什么事也不想做。但是今天是安纳金的生日，他需要陪他，因为按着日志里说的，他爱他，陪自己的爱人过生日当然是他应该做的事情。欧比旺点了点头，他告诉安纳金他会去洗个脸，然后换身衣服。  
欧比旺走进了浴室，他锁好门，开了灯。镜子周围的是那些照片，他早上的时候见过它们，然而在他看到那些视频后，他们看起来更鲜活了，他确实和安纳金生活在一起，他不懂自己为什么总是忍不住质疑这一点。  
然后欧比旺告诉在楼下等他的安纳金他会尽快准备好，然后欧比旺回到卧室里，用最快的速度写下了这篇日志。


	9. 11月16日 星期五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

  
  
11.16 Friday

欧比旺不知道之后发生了什么。在安纳金告诉他那是他的生日以后，他们做了些什么？也许他洗了个澡换了衣服，也许他们出门吃了顿饭，看了场电影。他说不好。因为他没有把它记下来，所以他不记得了，尽管事情就发生在几个小时以前。但除非他去问安纳金，否则这些记忆就再也找不回来。  
今天早上清晨时分，他醒来发现安纳金躺在身边。又一次，他是个陌生人。房间很黑，很安静。欧比旺躺着，不知道自己是谁、身在何处。他的脑子空荡荡的，可是紧接着一些词语浮出了水面：安纳金、丈夫、记忆、婚姻、车祸。

  
谎言。

  
这些词悬在欧比旺的面前，一会儿清晰，一会儿模糊。欧比旺没有办法把它们串起来，它们在他的脑子里打着转，来回地扰乱着他的思维，接着那个梦又回来了，那个把他弄醒了的梦。

欧比旺发觉自己躺在一个房间里，一张床上。他的怀里是一个男人。他压着他躺着，感觉颇为沉重，他的后背很宽。欧比旺认不出那个男人是谁——他的头离他太近，看不见脸，但他能感觉到一切，甚至感觉到他的胸肌挨着他的胸口。有什么东西在他嘴里翻搅着，像是舌头。男人在吻他。“我爱你。”男人喃喃细语，欧比旺知道他自己想开口，可他不知道该怎么做，他的嘴似乎不听从思维的指挥，因此当男人亲吻他、在他耳边低语的时候，他就躺在那儿。欧比旺记得他既想要男人继续又希望他停下，男人的手已经沿着他后背的曲线滑到了臀上，欧比旺却没有拦住他。接着当他掀开他的睡衣把手伸进去，欧比旺想，只能到这儿了，到此为止了。但是他又在劝说自己不要去阻拦他，不是现在，因为他也很享受这一切。因为男人放在他胸口上的手让他感觉温暖，因为他的身体一阵阵快乐地微微战栗着回应他。然后男人脱下他的的衬衫解开那些扣子，贴到他胸口上的手变成了他的嘴，男人的含着他胸口的凸起在轻轻舔弄着，“不”这个字已经开始成形，可是还没有等到他说出口男人就已经把他按回床上剥下了他的内裤，喉咙里的“不”字变成了一声呻吟，欧比旺甚至隐隐约约能够听出其中的欢愉之意。  
欧比旺感觉到两个膝盖之间抵上了什么东西。硬邦邦的。“我爱你。”他又说了一遍，欧比旺意识到那是男人的膝盖，他正用一只膝盖分开他的腿。他不想纵容对方，但不知怎的，同时又知道他应该让他继续，知道现在抽身为时已晚，欧比旺已经眼睁睁地看着那些可以开口阻止这一切的机会一个又一个地溜走。现在他别无选择。在男人解开长裤脱掉内裤时并压在他身上的时候他感觉到了欲望，他无法抗拒这种感觉。欧比旺努力想要放松。男人缓缓进入到他体内，发出一阵低沉的呻吟声。然后欧比旺看见了他的脸。他认不出这张脸，在他的梦里它是陌生的，但现在他知道了。是安纳金。“我爱你。”男人再次说，欧比旺知道他该说些什么，这个年轻男人是他的丈夫，即使欧比旺觉得今天早晨他才刚刚第一次遇见他。

“安纳金，我……”  
男人用湿润的嘴封住了他的嘴，欧比旺感觉他再次攻进了他的身体。痛苦，或者快乐。它们交织着，他分不清哪里是二者的界限。欧比旺紧紧地攀住他的后背试着回应他，男人的动作越来越快，阴茎抵达的地方也越来越深，欧比旺快要控制不住自己的喊叫声了，他忍不住伸出胳膊紧紧搂着伏在身上的男人，他不由自主得抬起了腰，那让安纳金进得更深。他意识到自己同样渴求这一切，仿佛是来自于身体深层的记忆一样，他下意识地去迎合男人的动作，就好像他一直是这么做的。

这时他喊出了声，在他的梦里。欧比旺醒来发现自己正安安生生地躺在一张床上，屋子里一片寂静，安纳金躺在他的身边，而他不知道自己在哪里。  
刚才那个梦对他来说过于真实了，而他醒来时正好躺在梦中所在的卧室，身边有个出乎意料的男人。

  
而现在，在奎刚医生打过电话后，欧比旺已经看过日志，一个念头蹦了出来。也许那个梦是个回忆？是昨晚留下的印象？

他不知道。如果是的话它意味着治疗有所进展。但糟糕的是当他回忆的时候脑海里浮现了一个名字，他记不清了，但他想到的绝不是「安纳金」，是一个对他来说完全陌生的名字。这让他感到疑惑又恐慌。  
不过也许它没有什么意义，只不过是一个梦。只是一场噩梦。安纳金爱他，他也爱安纳金，而那个陌生的名字实际上并不存在。  
可是什么时候他才能完全肯定？

后来欧比旺去见了奎刚医生。他们坐着等红绿灯，今天早上欧比旺在日志里记下了那个可能是回忆的梦，便立刻打了个电话给他。他必须跟什么人谈谈，关于自己的 「丈夫」。奎刚提议把本周的见面改到今天，让欧比旺带上了日志。  
“为什么安纳金不告诉我事实？”欧比旺听见自己说，“为什么？”  
奎刚医生咳嗽了几声：“告诉我出了什么事。”  
欧比旺突然感到愤怒，他意识到奎刚医生其实一直都知道。  
“还有你，”欧比旺说，“你给了我日记本让我写。那你为什么不告诉我安纳金根本不是我的丈夫？”  
“欧比旺。”他说，“告诉我发生了什么事情。”  
欧比旺盯着汽车的前窗玻璃。“我回忆起了一件事。”他说。  
奎刚扭头看着欧比旺：“真的？”欧比旺没有说话。“欧比旺，”医生说，“我是想帮你。”  
欧比旺跟他说了。“那天，在你把我的论文给了我以后，我的回忆告诉我不太对，所以我去问了安纳金，他告诉我了事实。我把他说的写在了日志里。”  
奎刚没有说话。  
“你知道他不是我的丈夫？”欧比旺说，“你一直知道？”  
他说得很慢。“是的。”他说，“我知道，你的档案里没有婚姻情况，但是，”他停顿了一下。“是安纳金接你出的院，他当时是你身边最亲密的人，再说，以前我们谈到过这件事。”  
欧比旺觉得自己的身上起了寒意。尽管车里很暖，他的手却在颤抖。  
“欧比旺，”奎刚轻声说，语气轻柔却带着不能反驳的坚定，“你必须明白我不能每次治疗一开始就告诉你所有我知道而你不知道的事情。在你这种情况下，我觉得告诉你对你没有什么好处。”  
“不会对我有好处？”  
他们开进了一个地下停车场。柔和的阳光消失了，奎刚停了车，关掉了引擎。停车场里光线昏暗，应急灯亮着，一片寂静，偶尔有人咣当关上一扇门，电梯嘎吱嘎吱地响起来。  
“出于你的精神状况，我认为安纳金做的是对的。”他讲完之后车里一阵沉默，一时没有人说话。  
“欧比旺，”他轻声说，“我很抱歉。”  
“他在瞒着我什么。”欧比旺说，“那篇论文，他唯独落下了它，我还找到了一盘我们之前的录像带，安纳金看到我在电视上播放它的时候吓坏了，他冲过来把它关上。”奎刚医生没有说话。“他为什么要这么做呢？”  
奎刚医生看着窗外，“让我来问问你同样的问题，你觉得他为什么会这么做？”  
欧比旺思索着所有他可以想到的原因。因为这样安纳金就可以控制他，拥有掌控他的力量。欧比旺意识到他不愿相信这样的理由，剩下唯一的选择是简单的事实。“我想这样对他来说更容易一些，不用向我解释我们复杂的关系。”  
“你觉得还有其他原因吗？”  
欧比旺沉默了一会儿，接着他明白了。“对他来说一定也很难。我记不住他，而且，嗯……”欧比旺想到安纳金是如何想方设法面对自己爱人记不住自己的悲伤，同时还要面对对方不信任带来的悲痛。  
“这对你很难，欧比旺。”奎刚说，“但你必须努力记住，这对安纳金来说也十分艰难。在某种意义上，更艰难一些。我想他非常爱你，而且……”  
“……可是我甚至不记得有他这个人。”  
“是的。”他说。  
欧比旺叹了口气：“以前我一定爱过他。”奎刚没有说话。欧比旺想起了早上醒来躺在身边的陌生人，想到了见到的、记录着他们生活的照片，想到了夜半时分他的那个梦——或者是那幕回忆。  
安纳金，欧比旺心想。他能依靠着安纳金，他很坚强。  
“太混乱了。”欧比旺说，“我只是觉得受不了。”  
奎刚转身面对着欧比旺：“我真希望能做点什么让你好受些。”他的样子似乎是认真的，那双灰蓝色的眼睛露出了温柔的神色，跟他放在欧比旺手上的手一般轻柔。  
这时一阵闷闷的电话铃声打断了两人间的沉默。奎刚医生没有动，只是拿开了他的手，欧比旺意识到手机是他自己的。  
_「安纳金」_ ，它的屏幕上显示着。  
“待会儿我会回他的电话。”欧比旺说。他把电话放回兜里。今天晚上他会告诉安纳金，欧比旺想。关于他的日志、奎刚医生。一切。  
奎刚医生咳嗽了一声。“我们该去诊所了。”他说，“开始治疗？”  
“好。”欧比旺说。他没有看他。  
  
  
***********  
  
在奎刚医生开车送欧比旺回到了家，欧比旺一进家门就趴在餐桌上写完了日志，他合上本子放回藏它的地方，然后才开始不慌不忙地脱衣服。安纳金在手机上给他留了言。 _「我们今晚出门吧，」_ 他说。 _「吃晚饭。今天是星期五……」_

欧比旺脱下身上穿着的、今天早上在衣柜里发现的咖啡色针织毛衣。穿衣服的时候欧比旺一直想着藏在衣柜里的日志。如果安纳金找到它的话会怎么想？如果他读了他写的一切、感觉到的一切，他会怎么想？他会明白吗？

接着他穿上了一件白色的衬衫，是那种偏滑的质感，褶子的地方反射着珍珠白的光，还有一件黑色西装外套，剪裁还算合身，看来的这么多年来他的身材保持得比他想的要好。欧比旺甚至还稍微修了一下自己的胡子，用吹风机把自己柔顺的金发吹得更蓬松一些。他在手腕和耳后喷上香水，在做这些的时候，一幕回忆飘过眼前。欧比旺看见自己在系好领带，扣上袖扣，但那是另一个他，在另外一个房间里。屋子里很静，放着音乐，很轻，他能够听见远处有人说话，门开了又关，车流隐隐约约地发出嗡嗡声。他感到平静且快活。欧比旺转身对着镜子，在烛光下仔细看着自己的脸。不错，他想，非常不错。

这幕回忆简直遥不可及。虽然欧比旺可以看到细节，抓住一些零散的图像，可是它埋得太深，他跟不上去。他看到一个床头柜上摆着一瓶香槟、两个杯子。床上有一束鲜花和一张卡片。他看见他独自一人在一个酒店房间里，等待着他的爱人。欧比旺听见有人敲了门，看见自己站起来向门口走，可是回忆就在这里结束了，好像他一直在看电视，突然间信号却断开了。欧比旺抬起头发现自己又回到了平时的家。尽管镜子里的男人非常陌生，在穿上正装，弄了头发之后，这种陌生的感觉甚至比平时更加明显了。

欧比旺听到了钥匙在锁里转动的声音，楼下的门被推开，一双脚在垫子上擦了擦。  
有人说话：“欧比旺？欧比旺，你没事吧？”  
“没事。”欧比旺说，“我在这儿。”  
咳嗽声，安纳金把外套挂起来的声音，放下公文包的声音。他在对着楼上喊：“一切都好吗？”他说，“刚才我打过电话给你，还留言了。”楼梯吱吱嘎嘎地响起来。有一阵子欧比旺以为安纳金会径直上楼到洗手间或者去他的书房，不会先来见他，而且欧比旺突然意识到自己打扮成这幅浮夸的样子来等不知道已经跟他生活在一起多少年了的丈夫实在很蠢、很好笑。他希望能立刻脱掉身上的衣服，但这时欧比旺听到安纳金拖鞋在地上啪嗒的声音，楼梯又开始嘎吱作响，他走进了房间。

“亲爱的……”安纳金开始说，接着住了嘴。他的目光游过欧比旺的脸、他的身体，又回来对上他的眼神。  
“哇！”他说，“你看起来……”他摇了摇头。“我发现了这些衣服。”欧比旺说，“我想我可以稍微打扮打扮，毕竟现在是星期五晚上。”  
“是的。”他还站在门口。“是的，不过……”欧比旺站起来走到安纳金身边，打断了对方磕磕巴巴的话。“吻我。”欧比旺说，尽管这并不在他的计划中，他却感觉应该这么做，于是欧比旺搂住了安纳金的脖子。他闻起来有香皂、汗水和工作的味道。甜甜的，让人感觉安心。  
“吻我。”欧比旺又说。安纳金的手绕过了他的腰。  
他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。轻轻触碰着，一个恰到好处的轻吻。  
  


  
  
******  
  
他们正坐在一家餐厅里，安纳金说以前他们来过这一家店，毫无疑问欧比旺没有一点儿印象。  
“我们结婚已经……多长时间了？”虽然欧比旺明知道他们之前不存在着婚姻，但他不能让安纳金察觉到不对劲。  
“让我想想，”他说，“11年。”欧比旺想到今天下午他换衣服时浮现的那一个幕。酒店房间里的鲜花。那时他等的人只可能是安纳金。  
“我们幸福吗？”

他放下刀叉，喝了一小口他点的干白葡萄酒。“我们相爱，如果你问的是这个意思的话。我非常爱你。”安纳金把酒杯放下，“我知道你不爱我。”安纳金说。欧比旺看着他，因为太震惊让欧比旺好久没有回过神来。“我理解你的处境。你不记得，我们曾经很相爱，爱得非常投入、彻底。”他想笑，可露出的表情却有点尴尬，“我爱你，你爱我。我们在一起很开心，非常幸福。”  
  
“直到我出了事故。”  
“是的。”他的语气有些悲伤，“直到那个时候，我们都很幸福。”

欧比旺叹了口气：“我真希望能记得发生过的事情。”  
“发生过的事情？”安纳金说，“为什么？”

欧比旺想到了所有那些找回来的记忆。它们短暂而又不持久。现在它们已经消失，无影无踪。“我只是在想也许我也能记起其他的事。”欧比旺喝了一小口酒。“醒来记得我自己是谁对我来说意义重大。”

安纳金交叠着手指，把下巴放在拳头上：“医生说这是不可能的。”  
“可是他们不能确定，不是吗？”  
“我不觉得。”

欧比旺放下酒杯。他觉得安纳金错了。他认为也许现在正是好时机可以告诉安纳金那些他还记得的零散的回忆，告诉他奎刚医生、他的日志、一切。

“可是我在记起事情，有时候。”欧比旺说。对方看上去很惊讶。“我觉得记忆里的事情在一阵阵地闪现。”然后安纳金松开了握着的手：“真的吗？什么事情？”  
“我其实不太清楚……有的时候只是一幕幕的图像。有点像梦，但似乎太真实了，不像是我想象出来的。”安纳金一句话也没说，沉默着，欧比旺想起了记在日志里的回忆：安纳金在他的公寓里给他拿来酒和果汁。“我在幻觉里看见过你。”欧比旺说，“比现在年轻得多……”  
“我在做什么？”安纳金问。  
“没做什么。”欧比旺答道。“只是站在厨房里。”他想到了那场黏腻又充满温馨的性爱，“在吻我。”

他露出了微笑。  
“我想如果我能记起一次，那也许意味着我也能记起非常多……”

安纳金伸手越过桌子握住他的手：“可是关键是，明天你不会记得这段回忆。这就是问题，一切都会是没有意义的。”  
欧比旺叹了一口气。他发现安纳金说的是真的；他无法一辈子一直把发生的事情都记下来，更不用说他每天还要把它读一遍。

“你希望我好起来吗？”

安纳金听到欧比旺的话后惊讶地挑起了一遍眉毛，像是在说“当然了”。  
“或许我能去看看医生？”  
“我们以前试过……”  
“可是，也许值得再试一次呢？时代一直在进步。也许有新的治疗方法呢？”

安纳金紧紧地握住了欧比旺的手：“欧比旺，没有这样的事。相信我。我们全都试过了。”  
“什么？”欧比旺说，“我们试了什么？”  
“欧比，拜托。不要……”  
“我们试了什么？”欧比旺说，“什么？”  
“所有，”他说，“全部。你不知道那是什么样子。”他看起来不太舒服。他的目光飞快地左右游移，“什么样的尝试，安纳金？我要知道。到底是什么？”  
他没有说话。

“告诉我！”

安纳金抬起了头，他紧皱着眉头，像是回忆这些事情给他带来了极大的痛苦。“你昏迷了。”他说，“所有人都以为你会死，但我不认为。我知道你会好起来。接着有一天医院打电话给我，说你醒过来了。当时你很茫然，你不知道自己在哪里，也记不起那场事故，虽然你并不清楚我们是谁。他们说不用担心，这样重大的车祸后暂时丧失记忆是很正常的，这种情况会过去的。可是后来……”他耸耸肩，低头看着手里的餐巾。欧比旺以为他不会继续讲下去了。  
“然后呢？”  
“嗯，你的情况似乎越来越糟。有一天我去医院，你完全不知道我是谁，你把我当成了医生。然后你也忘了自己是谁，你想不起你的名字、你是哪一年出生的，忘了所有事情。他们发现你还已经不再形成新的记忆了。他们做了些测试和扫描，能做的全做了，但没有什么用。他们说你的事故造成了记忆丧失，而且是永久性的，无法治愈，他们什么也做不了。”  
“他们说你丧失记忆的时间越久，恢复的希望就越小。他们告诉我我能做的就是确保照顾好你，而这正是我一直努力在做的。”安纳金握着欧比旺的两只手，抚摸着他的手指，轻轻摸着硬邦邦的婚戒。

他俯身挨过来，头靠到离欧比旺只有几英寸远的地方。“我爱你。”他低声说，可欧比旺却感觉到心里涌上了一种怨恨，一种愤怒。安纳金似乎固执地认为没有人能治好他，态度非常坚决。突然间欧比旺不想再告诉安纳金关于他的日志，还有奎刚医生。欧比旺想至少再多保留一会儿他的秘密，只有这件东西他可以宣称是自己的。

  
  
他们回到家里。安纳金给自己泡了咖啡，欧比旺去了洗手间。在洗手间里他尽可能地记下了今天的经过，然后脱下衣服，穿上了睡袍。一天又快要过去了。不久他会睡着，他的大脑将开始删除一切，明天他将再次经历这一切。  
  
然后欧比旺听到安纳金进了卧室。他意识到他没有办法把日志放回衣柜了，只好把它放在浴缸旁边的凳子上，藏在脏衣服下面。欧比旺想待会儿再放回去，只要安纳金一睡着。欧比旺关了灯走进卧室。安纳金正坐在床上看着他。欧比旺没有说话，钻到被窝躺到他旁边。欧比旺发现他赤裸着上身。“我爱你，欧比旺。”他说，开始吻他，脖子，脸颊，嘴唇。他的呼吸灼热，欧比旺没有推开他。 **是我自找的** ，他想。 **我穿上了那套蠢得要命的西服，剃了胡子涂了香水，在出门之前让他吻我。**  
安纳金的手抚摸到他的前胸，隔着柔软的面料轻轻地揉捏着，他的手很大，手掌可以完全覆在上面，欧比旺开始轻轻地发出呻吟声，却不是因为安纳金的行为。那绝对不是愉悦，而是恐惧，是因为他闭上眼睛时看见的东西。  
  
他看到自己他在一个宾馆房间里，跟傍晚出门前换衣服时见到的是同一间房。欧比旺看见了香槟、鲜花。他听见了敲门声，看见自己放下了手里的玻璃杯，站起来打开门。他伸出手握住门把手，又冷又硬。接着出现了一个空洞。他的回忆里有一段空白。门旋转着向他打开，可是他看不到门后是谁。而在床上，和安纳金在一起的欧比旺突然间被莫名的恐惧压倒了。“安纳金！”欧比旺喊出了声，可是男人并没有停下动作，甚至似乎没有听到他的声音。“安纳金！”欧比旺又说了一遍。他闭上了眼睛，紧紧地抓住了年轻男人的肩膀。他陷入了一个旋涡回到了过去。

那个男人就在房间里，在他身后。欧比旺猛地扭过头，却什么也没有看见。灼热的疼痛，嗓子被什么压着。他无法呼吸。男人的手在他身上，他的手和身体压着他。欧比旺想要呼吸，却做不到。他的身体在颤抖，被挤压着，他睁开眼睛只看见一片猩红色。绝望伴随着窒息感紧紧地包裹住了他，他想着， **上帝啊，我要死了，在这个酒店房间里。**  
欧比旺感到自己在往下滑，一直跌下去，跌下去。向黑暗跌下去。而回忆突然结束了，留下了一个可怕的空洞。欧比旺一下子睁开眼睛。他回到了自己的家，在床上，安纳金正亲吻着他的脖颈，“安纳金！”欧比旺大喊一声，这让对方停下了动作。  
“欧比旺，怎么了……”  
欧比旺胸口正无法控制地强烈起伏着，刚才缺氧的感觉过于真实，他感觉自己几乎快要喘不过来气了。“怎么了？”他说，“我弄痛你了？”  
**我能对他说些什么呢 _？_** 欧比旺绝望地想，他努力消化着刚才看见的场景。一间摆满鲜花的酒店房间。香槟和蜡烛。一个掐着他脖子的男人。  
他能说什么呢？他所能做的只是努力平息心情调整呼吸，然后等到安纳金睡着，他便可以爬下床偷偷把一切记下来。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. 星期六凌晨两点零七分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对全文进行了修正，并做了一些改动，建议从第一章开始阅读】

_Saturday 02:07 am_

_我睡不着。安纳金在楼上，他准备休息了，而我在厨房里记日志。他以为我在喝他刚刚给我热的可可。我会的，但我必须先写完我的日志。_

_现在屋子里又静又暗，我记下了我们做爱时我看到的那幕，然后把日志藏在衣柜后悄悄回到了床上。我可以听见楼下的时钟秒针行走的声音和安纳金的呼吸声。我翻身仰面躺着，闭上了眼睛。我只能看见自己，有人死死地捏着我的喉咙让我无法呼吸；我只能听到自己无比恐惧的声音在回荡。我要死了。_

_我想到了我的日志。多写一些会不会有点用？还是要再读一遍？我真的可以把它拿出来却又不惊醒安纳金吗？_

_他躺着，在阴影里几乎看不清楚。你在骗我，我想。因为他的确在骗我。关于我们的关系，而我也知道我是怎么落到这一步、怎么陷进了现在这种状况，我拿他没办法。无论是以前，还是现在。_

_我想把他叫醒。为什么？你为什么告诉我是一辆汽车在结冰的路面上撞了我？我想知道他不让我知道的是什么，真相究竟有多么糟糕。 还有什么我不知道的吗？_

_我决定起床。我掀起被子以免惊醒他，拿出藏好的日志后，光着脚小心翼翼地走到楼梯平台上。我随手关好卧室门，木头轻轻地擦着地毯，门在关上时发出难以察觉的咔嚓声。在隔壁房间里，我匆匆浏览了日志的内容。我读到了安纳金说我是被一辆汽车撞的，读到他骗了我有关我们的婚姻。_

_我没开灯，怕安纳金会发现我在这里。他会问我在看什么，而我无法回答他，也没有来这里的借口。_

_接着响起一个声音。一声非常细微的吱吱响，我以为是自己的身体。可是又传来另一个声音。呼吸声，或是一声叹息。_

_有人在说话。是安纳金。“欧比旺？”他说，接着声音变大了，“欧比旺！”_

_我正坐在他的书房里，面前的地板上是我藏起来的日志本。有扇门打开了，楼梯转角的灯亮了，灯光照亮了门缝。他要来了。_

_我动作很快。我把日志本放了回去，为了节省时间也不管会不会发出声音，砰的一声重重关上了抽屉。_

_“欧比旺？”他又喊了一声，脚步声从楼梯平台上传来，“欧比旺，亲爱的！是我。安纳金。”门开了。_

_我不知道要怎么做，但我本能地做出了反应，来自意识深处我知道我应该这么做。_

_“你是谁！”他在门口出现时我说。楼梯平台的灯光照亮了他的轮廓，有那么片刻我真的感觉到了正在伪装的恐惧。“我不认识你！”_

_他打开灯朝我走来。“欧比旺！怎么了？”他说着蹲了下来。_

_“是我。”他说，“你的丈夫。”_

_你在说谎，我在心里对他说。_

_“我的什么？”我说，“出了什么事？”_

_“你有失忆症。”他说，“我们已经结婚很多年了。”然后，在他给我做面前这杯可可的时候，我让他从头告诉我我已经知道的一切。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再用一篇第一人称的日志过渡一下，接下来就是欧比旺逐渐找回过去记忆的过程啦。
> 
> 以及我觉得越来越ooc了，但是想着不能坑只能硬着头皮写，结局其实早就已经写好了所以我打算让他尽快结束XD
> 
> 所以如果出现一些看不懂的情况麻烦留言告诉我，我会在不影响后续剧情上努力解释清楚的（不能避免有一些确实是我没想好的bug）如果以后有机会修文也会参照大家提出的问题着改的


End file.
